The Light From Within
by mdanser
Summary: There once was a prophesy that said a girl destined to have great powers would lead to the defeat of the Volturi. However, this girl has spent her life being protected by the one she loves most. Will she ever be able to face her destiny? A/U
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was raining on one gloomy afternoon in Forks Washington, nothing out of the ordinary. Everybody in this small town were doing their own thing and no one was paying attention to the gut wrenching screams belonging to a young woman right outside of this cosy neighbourhood.

"Please! Somebody help me!"

"Nobody's coming, my sweet. It's just you, me and that miracle you hold in your arms."

The woman calmed down, she knew it was too late. She was going to die sacrificing herself for her daughter and she knew it, but she didn't care as long as it kept her sweet Jayden away from this man. He had no right to claim her, he was not her father, he had nothing to do with her but she knew that would never stop him. Miranda was not dumb, she knew that this man was not human he was much too strong and much too cold to be human, not to mention he was fast. He would appear out of nowhere and disappear into thin air. She knew what he was, her husband had told her before he died; he was a vampire. She would have been okay with just letting him drink her blood till her death but that wasn't what he wanted, he wanted something much more valuable than her life, he wanted her precious little girl that she was now holding in her arms. She was going to do everything in her power to protect her because she was not going to let that happen she had been on the run ever since her husband was killed by this man in front of her trying to protect her, but he was no match against him. Even with his power, he was no match and she was even less, hence the running. She knew what he wanted from her; he wanted to make her like him and claim her as his. That's why she was in Forks, her husband had told her that all Jayden needed to survive was here and to find the doctor with golden eyes named Carlisle that would save their daughter's life.

"Why are you doing this? She's just a child." Miranda cried, clinging to her daughter.

"Yes, for now but she will grow up to be the most breathtakingly beautiful girl and will have developed the power."

"But for now, she is just a child. Please let us leave, let me raise her and then, when she is fully grown, you can have her."

"You think I am that stupid Miranda, you think I don't know the extent of her powers once she is fully matured! She will see me coming and she will flee because she knows that if she doesn't she is either going to die or embrace a gift that she has been raised to fear. I won't let that happen, I want to make her see that being like me is beyond perfect and that it will enhance her powers even more, do you know what a powerful couple we will be!"

"I am not going to let my baby be used by you, her powers are gifts and she has a right to choose her future, not let it be chosen for her."

"Ah, but I am more intelligent than you think Miranda, I had a glimpse of the future when your husband died, I know what awaits me if I let you go right now."

"Then you should know that no matter what you do, you will fail."

"No! Not if I get her now."

"I won't let that happen."

That's when he heard it, paws hitting the floor and they were approaching, fast, Frederique knew he had to run or he was going to get in a lot of trouble. He had heard about the legends of the wolves that protect this town and he didn't feel like getting acquainted with them.

"I will find you Miranda, no matter where you go, I will find you."

"Then leave so that I can get a head start on the next town I visit."

He took a second to look at Jayden, she was a beautiful four year old and he knew that his future would be with her, he would make it happen; he would claim her. And with that, he left, fleeing into the trees so that the wolves would not be able to catch him.

Miranda got in her car, not knowing what scared Frederique away but glad something did and drove to the doctor were she would hopefully find this Carlisle that would save her and her Jayden.


	2. Help

**This is actually my first story and I am very nervous. I have been writing this story for a while and it was my friend that encouraged me into posting it. She thought it should be shared with all of you. **

**I do not have a Beta yet so please skip through the mistakes and look at the bigger picture ;) **

Chapter One: Help

Carlisle was about to leave when he found the receptionist running towards him.

"Doctor Carlisle! Thank god I found you before you left. There's this woman here to see you, she says it's urgent."

"Of course Maria, where is she?"

"She's at the front desk."

He walked to the front desk and saw a young woman holding a child in her arms. He walked up to her and she sighed in relief when she saw him. She was the woman Alice was expecting, she told Carlisle to welcome her with open arms because she would bring with her their future also that he should bring her to their home at all cost. Weird request but this was Alice we were talking about and she was always right.

"Are you Doctor Carlisle?"

"I am. And you are?"

"Miranda Elmore, pleasure to meet you."

Miranda shook his hand and gasped, it was the same temperature as Frederique's but they didn't have the same eyes. Frederique's were blood red, but Carlisle's were gold, maybe he wasn't a vampire after all. But if he wasn't, how was he supposed to protect her little Jayden.

"So what can I do for you today Ms Elmore?"

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere else, this is too public for what I need to ask you?"

"Of course. I know this might sound odd but I was just about to leave, would my house be better to talk about your situation."

"Oh, well. Yes, but I don't want to impose or anything."

"You are not imposing; I'm the one who asked you remember?"

"Yes well, I guess I will follow you, I brought my car."

"Alright then. Come with me."

Carlisle led her to the Cullen mansion and everyone was there to greet them except Edward and Bella of course; they were still on their honeymoon. Alice was jumping up and down and looking even more excited than usual. All the other's looked just as intrigued as me and wondering what Miranda had in store for us. Carlisle helped Miranda out of the car with her child and they walked up to formally meet the family.

"Esme, this is Miranda Elmore, Miranda, this is Esme Cullen, my wife."

"Pleasure to meet you too."

She shook Esme's hand and was surprised that it was the same temperature's as Carlisle's and that she too had the golden eyes. Miranda looked around and sure enough they all had the same eyes and same pale complexion unique to a vampire. Alice cut in sensing Miranda's distress.

"And I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper Hale, his twin Rosalie Hale and that over there is Emmett Cullen, my brother."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Well Miranda, we can go talk in my office-"

"No, that won't be necessary you will all be listening anyways and I need all of your help."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Emmet was always the one trying to sound menacing.

"Oh don't worry I know you all are vampire's, I'm just intrigued as to why you're eyes aren't red."

"I'm sorry Miss but I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh, calm down Emmett, right?" He shook his head. "I do not mean anything by it, I am actually relieved that you are in fact vampires and don't worry your secret is safe with me you are not the first I meet."

"Please Miranda come inside, we have much to talk about."

"Indeed we do."

They escorted her to the living room where she sat on a love seat caressing her daughter's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful in her arms; like nothing in the world could bother her and Miranda hoped that in the real world it would stay that way.

"So as I was saying, why are your eyes gold?"

"We do not drink human blood which makes our eyes gold instead of red."

"I see. Very interesting and quite comforting actually."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't mind me, I was just reflecting on something. So, let's get started shall we. I need your help, a vampire is coming after my daughter and I can't run with her anymore."

"Do you know who?"

"I just know that his name is Frederique and he is a powerful vampire." Carlisle gasped, she couldn't be talking about him, that was impossible.

"Frederique, as in Frederique Montmarquet?"

"I don't know what his last name is."

"Would you recognize him if I showed you a picture of him?"

"Probably."

"Even if it is hand drawn."

"I'll try."

Carlisle went into his study and searched for the picture he was looking for. He was relieved when he actually found it, it was hidden in one of his books and he couldn't believe he still had this from when he lived in Italy with the Volturi. He went back downstairs and showed Miranda the picture. She gasped when she saw it, it was him. He had the same dark wavy hair, same square menacing jaw and piercing eyes that could make any man cower at his feet. No doubt in her mind, this was the man she was terrified of.

"Y-yes, this is him."

"This is not good. Not good at all."

"Carlisle what is it?"

"This is Frederique Montmarquet a notorious vampire who is the one vampire who had a death sentence with the Volturi and escaped."

"Escaped?" Esme gasped.

"Yes Esme. They never found him, even with Dmitri at their side, they cannot find him."

"Carlisle, why is he wanted dead by the Volturi?"

"Because Jasper, he is a threat to them, he is very powerful and wishes to take Aro's place."

"He loves the power and he is greedy for more, that's why he wants my little girl."

"What, how can your daughter give him power?"

"My daughter is a descendent from a line of powerful people, witches you could say but much more powerful then what people believe they are. The power has always been given to the oldest male heir and it has been that way for as long as the records go but once, one of the sons had a vision about a future where a daughter of Elmore with eyes the color of jade would be born with the power and if put into the wrong hands would change the world as we know it and that she would be the only one strong enough to defeat the enemy. My little Jayden is the chosen one and I need to protect her, he wants to claim her as his and change her but she is already immortal and he knows that."

"Then why change her?"

"You know of Jane and Alec?"

"Yes."

"There powers come from a similar descendent and there powers were enhanced by the change."

"So he thinks it'll be the same for her."

"I believe so."

"But, what can we do."

"I must leave her in your care. I know it is a lot to take in but I must go. He will follow me until I surrender my daughter to him and I can't let that happen. I must lead him away from here, away from my daughter. I need to protect her and we have tried everything to do so and this is our last hope."

"We?"

"My husband and I. He died six months ago; he fought against Frederique to give Jayden and I enough time to escape. He just wasn't strong enough to fight him, but we already knew that we just, we didn't have a choice."

"I'm sorry but... can't he track her. I mean if he is that powerful can't he just follow her scent?"

"Her scent is untraceable for now, a quality all witches have and with time she will be able to control it and even make herself desired just by her scent if she wishes it."

"Wait a minute, you are seriously saying that you are intrusting us with your daughter to raise her like our own and help her with her powers?" Emmett said not believing anyone could just give up her child no matter the circumstances.

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"But, how can you just abandon her?" Esme shook her head and turned to Rosalie, she understood Miranda and she was very grateful that she had the strength to separate from her daughter.

"Rosalie, dear. This is what she must do and we will do as she asks."

"Thank you Esme and Rosalie I am not abandoning my child. I am giving her life. If she stayed with me Frederique would find her again and he would take her away. I can't let that happen."

"But what'll happen to you?"

"I'll run for as long as I can and if he catches me... well there's not much I can do if he does."

"Some of us can come with you, protect you. Hell I'll come; I haven't had a good fight since those newborns."

"That's very nice Emmet but I do not want death to be your fate."

"She's right Emmet; Frederique is very dangerous even the Volturi fear him."

"But." Miranda shook her head but couldn't help but admire the boy's courage.

"No, this is my choice and I have come to terms with it. She is our future and I will not let him destroy her even if it cost me my life."

"Then we will help you Miranda in any way possible."

"Thank you Carlisle that's all I needed to hear."

"I do have a question though."

"Yes Jasper?"

"What can we expect from her, you know once she grows up?"

"If the prophecy is true, she is immortal and will stop aging around twenty. She was born January 10th 2006, and her powers will develop more and more with each passing birthday. Normal witches are immortal but can choose to start aging again but she will not have that choice."

"And what about her powers."

"I can't really answer that because I don't know myself what to expect. I know that her father had the gift of see past, present and future, but with little Jayden, anything is possible. Also you need to know that her powers should be fully developed at eighteen. I'm very sorry about this, I would like to stay here longer and talk to you about my daughter's possible future but I must leave I do not know what made Frederique flee earlier but I do not want him coming back and finding us here."

"Of course. Is there anything we can do for you before you leave?"

"Take care of my little Jayden and please, do not make her feel like she doesn't belong to this world."

"Of course, we will love her as if she was our own."

Miranda gave one last kiss on Jayden's forehead causing the little girl to open her gorgeous green eyes to see her mother's brown ones crying.

"Goodbye my sweet little girl. I love you and will always be with you." She kissed her nose.

"Mama." Jayden's eyes filled with tears.

"Shush, don't cry baby girl. Mama loves you, remember that okay."

"Love you mama."

"Love you too sweet heart. Here." She took off the necklace her father had given to her when she was pregnant with Jayden. It was a simple teardrop crystal but Jayden had always been fascinated by it. She placed the pendant in her tiny hand and kissed it.

"Don't go mama."

I have to baby, you know I do." She gave her one last kiss on the nose before asking Esme to take her. "This is your new family okay. You'll be happy here." Carlisle walked her to the door.

"Do you need anything money wise or a car, we have a few in the basement all brand new."

"It's okay Carlisle, I'm fine. I took out some of our savings and turned them to cash so it'll be harder for him to track me and don't worry we were quite wealthy."

"Very well. Be safe."

"And you take care of my precious Jayden. She is everything to me."

"We will, don't worry about her. Worry about yourself." She gave Carlisle a big hug.

"Thank you Carlisle, for saving us."

"It's my pleasure Miranda; she'll be safe with us, just take care of yourself."

"I will." She turned to her daughter who was the center of attention in the living room. She turned her jade eyes to her mother and waved with her tiny chubby hand that still held the pendant. Miranda blew her a kiss and whispered.

"I love you Jayden Ashley Elmore."

"She loves you too, and she will never forget it. I promise."

"Thanks Carlisle and can I ask you one last thing."

"Of course."

"If it is possible can you not keep her in Forks? I know that you live here and all but... He knows I've been here."

"We were already thinking of moving to..."

"Don't." She cut him off. "I can't know where you are moving."

"Why not?"

"One of his abilities is when he drinks from your blood; he can see a glimpse of your deepest secret."

"Very well, but know that we are moving."

"Thank you. I really must leave."

"Goodbye Miranda and be strong."

"I will Carlisle and thank you again you don't know how much you have helped."

"It's my pleasure."

And with that she left into the rainy night leaving her daughter behind which hopefully was the best decision of her life.

**Feedback would be very much appreciated and don't hold back, I am doing this for the sake of learning: D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Michelle**


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say a very special thanks to Dawn and her awesome suggestions because this chapter would definitely not have been the same without her. I also want to thank all those of you who have joined the group. I'm so glad that you are actually interested in what I have to write :D Oh and btw reviews would be great! I want to know what you guys think. **

**Beta: Dawn Worrell**

**Rated: R for language. The rating may change in the future.**

**Chapter Two: Surprise**

Miranda's plan to move to Anchorage, Alaska had been prearranged. Edward and Bella were due to arrive in Forks the day of the move. They had no knowledge of Jayden. Upon their arrival, Bella and Edward decided to listen to what we had to share with them. Bella's heartbroke as we shared the details of all that occurred. Her sympathy for Jayden showed greatly. Both of them embraced the idea of being a part of Jayden's life. They wanted to shower her with all of her heart's desires. Bella and Edward felt that was what an aunt and uncle should do. What they had not expected was what occurred soon after. A visitor decided to make an unexpected appearance.

_**Jacob's P.O.V**_

Bella was in town.

Charlie had confirmed that she had arrived this morning. My past urge had began to resurface. In the past, I felt an urge to check on her whenever I could. That same urge took a hold of me today. The need to see her, to be certain that she was still _my Bella_. I hoped that bloodsucker had not successfully turned her into one of them, a cold one. Maybe I needed closure or maybe I had been lying to myself this entire time. Charlie confirmed that they planned to leave for the University of Alaska soon.

I hope that is not their cover. It did not matter. If that were his intention than surely I would take this epic battle to Alaska. Bella will never become one of them. The Cullen's are aware that the treaty states that if any of them bites a human the pack would react accordingly. But Sam took it upon himself to over look this said rule because it had been Bella's decision. She knew what she wanted. .

I ran quickly to her house. I could care less if she was aware of what she was getting herself in to. Bella was making an ignorant decision. My relationship with her had been nothing short of a emotional rollercoaster. I loved her with every fiber of my being. But my intentions were not to argue with her for the feelings that she did not hold for me. At the moment all I could think of was that a friendship would be taken away from me.

Her sweet scent took a hold of me. I sighed.

_Still human._

But Bella's heartbeat was not the only heartbeat echoing in my ears. The other heartbeat was slightly faster. The scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla called to me. It was not the scent that I had hoped to be embraced by. I felt a pull. It was stronger than anything I'd ever felt before in my life. The force pulled me towards the Cullen household.

_What is going on? What are they hiding?_

I walked at a steady pace until I reached the front door. I knocked on the door. Patience was no longer my best friend. After a few seconds of waiting the door opened.

_Blondie._

The blonde haired leech stood there gazing at me. Her nose scrunched in response. I glared at her, jaw clenched, and awaiting for her to make a idiotic decision. I would love to rip that pretty little wig from her head.

"Who invited the dog?" Rosalie spat. "We are allergic."

_Typical Leech. _

Rosalie reluctantly stepped aside. I entered . I noticed Bella sitting comfortably on the couch. She was smiling casually. Her hair hung flawlessly to the middle of her back. She still had beams in her eyes when she smiled. I could not fight the small smile that appeared on my lips. She was as beautiful as ever and still alive.

Bella's attention shifted towards me,"Jacob?"

"Bella."

There was a lump in my throat. I was speechless. I was face to face with Bella, the woman that I loved, but I felt force beckoning me.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I needed to see you." _I needed to know that you are still my Bella._

"He wanted to know if you were still human," Edward added.

I glared at him.

"Stay out of my head leech." _Damn bloodsucker and his mind tricks._

Bella stood to her feet. Before she could move the leech touched her arm, gesturing for her to stop. I clenched my jaw. Bella turned her attention him. She smiled sweetly at him. I'd give anything to have her smile at me in that nature. Just the sight of affection between the two of them made me sick.

The Blondie leech, Rosa or whatever her name is, snickered.

"Get him out of here," Rose said. "I can not stand the stench."

"Another word and I'll shatter you like glass," I said through clenched teeth.

Bella turned her attention back to me, "Come on Jacob; let's take a walk we have a lot to talk about."

Damn right we do.

"Bella, I would prefer that you stay inside and talk. Just to be safe."

_HA! That's a good one. As if I would ever hurt her. Hurting her would be killing her. Is that what you intend to do? take her life from her._

Edward glared at me," I don't think you would hurt her. It's just that we never know who is lurking around."

_Avoiding my question? you can avoid my question but Bella can not._

Edward glared at me.

"You mean the vamp that we scared off a few weeks ago," I corrected.

"You met Frederique!"

_Chased him all the way to freaking Canada. Filthy fucking leech._

"He ran like a girl."

Edward's face grew cold. _As if his face could get colder_,"Jacob, what was he doing before he disappeared?"

"He was talking to a woman. She could have been a leech but I'm not sure."

I do remember the same scent in this very room lingering close to her. I couldn't approach the woman because I was in my wolf form.

"Miranda," Edward said. I was not sure if that was an answer or a question.

"Who?"

A cry echoed from upstairs. A cry. A kid? What the fuck! Are they hiding a baby?

"Is there a kid upstairs?" I asked Edward coldly.

"Jacob that is none of your business."

"I thought Vamps couldn't have children."

"They can't," Bella said.

"Then what's one doing upstairs?" I asked incredulously.

"Esme and Carlisle adopted another child."

_Still can't lie for shit, Bella._

"Nope that's not it Bella. You do know you are a terrible liar."

"It's complicated," She stated.

"Uh-huh I've heard that before," I said, rolling my eyes. " Why is it still crying?"

That explains the heartbeat that I heard when I approached.

"You meant to ask why is she crying. Children cry for many reasons, Jacob."

"Why is she still crying?"

I heard soft little footsteps. The blond leech took off. She went up the stair to check on the kid I guess. I could hear Blondie talking to the little monster.

"No! Jayden, you can't go downstairs."

"Please," a sweet voice begged. The voice was angelic. It was soft as rose pedals. The voice was innocent.

"Bella and Edward have a visitor."

"I want Bella." She cried.

Blondie yelled from upstairs,"Bella. Do you mind? Although I would prefer that she never be exposed to weird species."

_Fucking blood sucker._

"It's okay Rose, bring her down" Bella said.

Then I saw her. She was the most beautiful toddler I'd seen in all my life. She had the most mesmerizing green eyes and her skin was a nice shade of caramel. In that moment my world was turned upside down and she became the center of my universe. She was reaching out to me and before I knew what was occurring Bella had surrendered her to me. I wasn't aware of anything that had been going on around me. I knew that I had finally found my imprint and she was in my arms snuggling into my chest, slowly falling asleep. She was so beautiful and fit perfectly in my arms. She was my rising sun when I thought life had become nothing more than dark and sinister.

"Jacob this is Jayden Elmore. She is a new edition to the Cullen clan," Bella said.

"Amazing," Edward said.

I turned to Edward, gazing at him confused. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

He continued,"You imprinted. I just, I couldn't help but read your thoughts. It was amazing to witness.

"Jake you imprinted on Jayden! That's great!"

Bella stood to her feet. She threw her arms around Jayden and I.

"Thanks Bells."

"What do you mean the dog imprinted Jayden? What does that mean? What did you do, dog?" The blond leech began to rant.

I was too wound up to pay much attention to her.

"Easy Rosalie," Edward warned her. "This just means that Jacob found his soul mate."

"What!" She hissed.

"Jayden is Jacob's soul mate Rosalie."

"Oh that's just great, now how are we supposed to get rid of the dog."

I didn't care what they were saying about me. All that mattered was Jayden's well being. I couldn't look away. She was perfect. Long light brown hair, soft caramel skin, the cutest little button nose and warmth. Her body temperature was impeccable. I hadn't felt warmth in a while so I was taken back a bit. She was warm, really warm.

Humans don't have that kind of body temperature.

"You're right." Edward said automatically.

"What?"

"She's not human."

"But she's not a vampire" I said. "She does not feel as if someone buried her in a igloo."

"Watch it dog," Rose hissed.

"No. She's not."

"Then what is she?" I asked.

"Take a seat Jacob. This will take a while."

They explained everything and trust me it was a lot to take in.

"So you're leaving?" I asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"In two weeks."

"Wow."

"Jacob we are happy that you have found your imprint but you understand why we have to leave don't you?"

"I understand. It's just that... I can't... I can't be away from her. I know what this sounds like but I literally can't be away from her for too long. It would physically hurt to be away from her. And knowing that she has a crazy vamp after her makes it even worse. I was born to protect her and now, you are leaving and that means that I can't... I can't do what I was born to do."

It hurt just thinking about being separated from her I couldn't imagine not seeing her perfect face every day.

"Carlisle," Bella greeted him with a nod.

Edward sighed.

_What is going on? _

I gazed at the two of them. Edward seemed unsure about something and Carlisle was looking at me with a light in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have to talk to the rest of the family. Come by tomorrow and we will talk okay?"

"Okay?"

I heard a soft yawn and I looked down. Jayden, my little Jayden was opening her beautiful green eyes to look up at me; she put her soft little hand on my cheek.

"Jayden Elmore." I took her hand into mine.

"Hi." She giggled and snuggled closer to me.

"You're warm. Your not like the rest of them family," Miranda said.

"Yes well, I'm special angel."

"I am too."

"Yes, you are. More than you know sweetie."

"Well Jake, it's getting late. Maybe you should be getting home," Carlisle suggested.

"Oh, hum yeah. I'll be back tomorrow Carlisle."

"Very well we will see you then." Esme came and took Jayden from my arms.

"Bye."

I kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow angel. Bye everyone and thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me meet my imprint."

"Oh well, you would've met eventually, you can't mess with fate."

"Thanks Bells."

I walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. I had the feeling that there was something else that I should have done.

_Oh well. _


	4. Time Passes

Chapter Three: Time

Jacob's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling good. I was on a cloud and nothing could bring me back down to earth. I went into the kitchen to find my dad drinking his coffee as usual.

"Well aren't we happy this morning.," Billy said with a knowing smirk.

"Yup, I feel good this morning."

I opened the refrigerator, grabbed the carton of milk, and swallowed half of it. I turned back to face Billy who still had that knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Does your imprinting have anything to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it," I grinned at him and he smiled.

"I've got to say I was afraid when Sam told me you had run off to confront Bella. I had no idea that you would some back with an imprint."

"I didn't either dad. I never thought I would imprint after Bella. I was determined to show her that she was my soul mate, that we didn't need an imprint to prove it. I guess I was wrong."

"And how do you feel about that Jacob? Are you happy that Jayden is the one for you? Or does Bella still hold that place in your heart?"

"Bella will always be in my heart dad, I will always love her. I guess it's like she always said to me, that we were better suited for each other as brother and sister not lovers."

"And what do you feel for Jayden?"

"It's nothing like that dad. I don't know how to explain it. When I saw her everything paled in comparison to her, she was everything to me and I know that I would do anything for her."

"I'm glad you found her Jake. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time but I'm curious as to what her powers will entitle for the future."

I ran into the woods after that and phased. It was much simpler to run to the Vamp house than to drive although it did cause my sense of smell unecessary torture to have to inhale the sickningly sweet scent of a bloodsucker. However, I guess I will have to get used to it since I will be spending a lot more time with the Cullen's since they have custody of my angel now. Not that I was looking forward to spending my days in the same house as Blondie.

I shook my head at the thought and pushed my legs deeper in the ground in order to run faster and get to Jayden quicker. I pushed Quil's thoughts away from my mind. I did not want to here another word about how Claire was fucking perfect. Thinking about the conversation I had just had with my father, I realized he was right about one thing. We had no idea what to expect when it came to Jayden. I kept seeing the image of the woman, Jayden's mother, pertrified in front of the filthy bloodsucker. I also realized that had I not been out on patrol at that necesary place I would not have been able to save Jayden and her mother and therefore maybe would have never met my imprint. As I maneuvered myself through the trees of the Olympic National Park, I wondered if my reason for imprinting on Jayden was mostly because she needed all the protection she needed.

I was still wondering about imprinting when I arrived at the Cullen house. As I looked up at the glass walls, I wondered what it would be like to be rich and afford a mansion like this one. It seemed like a waste for bloodsuckers though, they didn't even need half the things in there. I guess it`s just another one of there illusions to manipulate humans into thinking they are normal even if they are actually the living dead.

I shuddered at the idea and walked into the house of my sworn enemy anyways. As I walked in, I took the time to analyse my surroundings. I noticed pale walls and white sofa's and grinned as I thought of a vampire blending into the decor. There were also art on the walls that weren't windows that could've been the most expensive collection but I wouldn't care because I don't have an eye for it. What I did like though was the 60 inch flat screen TV and PS3 set sitting on the floor. What I wouldn't give to play a little Grand Tourismo right now. I felt my fingers inch towards the controller when a very special little four year old girl.

"Jakey!" She ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey there angel." I kissed her forehead. "How was your morning?"

"Esme is making pancakes! Do you want some?"

"Um, sure. I'm really hungry and pancakes are my favorite."

"They are mine too," Jayden giggled as I tickled her sides.

"Good to know angel."

"Jacob," Edward called from upstairs.

"Yeah. ," I stopped tickling Jayden and looked up to where he was standing.

"Can you come upstairs once you are done; Carlisle wants to speak to you."

"Sure, sure."

I set Jayden on her took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hello Esme, where's Bella?"

"She went with Alice to see Charlie. She wants to spend as much time with him before we leave." And just like that my great day was destroyed. She reminded me that my little Jayden was leaving in two short weeks.

"That makes sense," I said trying not wince at the thought that I'd be left alone and miserable again.

"Jakey, why do you look so sad?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Don't be sad. I like your smile. I want to see you smile."

"Okay angel. I won't think of anything sad anymore." I forced a smile. For her, I would do anything to make her happy even if it killed me.

"Much better."

We finished breakfast and I headed upstairs to meet with Carlisle. Edward showed me were his study which was surprisingly the only place in the house that I had seen that wasn't pale. The room was warm and inviting. Books covered the walls and rich velvety carpet was under my bare feet. I had to hand it to him Doctor Vamp had a study fit for a king. Although I'm not all that surprised, he is the leader of this... what did Bella say to me last time... of yeah he was the leader of this "coven" of bloodsuckers. He sat down on his wicked leather chair and motioned for me to sit down as well. Not only was the room awesome but the chair were fucking comfortable which was rare for someone my size. I always found myself fidgeting around trying to get comfortable.

"Jacob." Carlisle pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Carlisle."

I did not know what else to say.

"Is Edward correct when he says that the bond between you and Jayden is one that cannot be broken and that separation will only bring pain to the both of you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have talked to the rest of my family and we have come to an agreement."

"An agreement?" Not understanding what he meant.

"We think that it is a good idea that you join us in Alaska."

Hold I just here correctly that Doctor Vamp wants me expects me to live with a bunch of bloodsuckers. Do I need to repeat that I exist only to tear them apart. I might be able to stand being around them for a few hours but live with them no fucking way in hell.

"You, you want me to move and live... with you?"

"If it is okay with you Jacob, we do not see why we should cause either you or little Jayden any unnecessary pain. She has already been through so much... losing her parents like she did should be enough pain to last her a lifetime."

"Are you for real!"

How could he expect me to be okay with this. I mean sure Jayden was my imprint and I understood that it would be better for both of us if I moved to Alaska but I can't just drop everything. I have responsibilities in La Push. Although I always hated the fact that my fate was already desided and I would do nothing in life expect be a fucking wolf. I had accepted it and I knew that somewhere along the line I would be the Alpha. It was my birth right and what everyone expected of me. Not to mention my father. I couldn't just abandon everyone and everything, I just couldn't.

"I understand that you have your pack and even your dad to think about but this is an option that you can consider and of course we understand that there are birthday's and special occasion and we will not stop you will be free to come and go as you wish."

"Hypothetically speeching what would happen if I accept the offer?"

"Well, as you know everyone in this house is very well educated and that would be no exception for you. Most of them will be starting high school all over again in Anchorage. You would finish high school and go to college like the rest of them."

"So you are saying that for me to be with Jayden I have to go back to school?" Even more a reason to stay in La Push.

"Yes Jacob, I am a firm believer in education and if you are to live with us... you shall live by my standards."

"But what about the money... I can't possibly pay for all that."

"We are more than capable of covering the expenses necessary."

The more I thought of it a big part of me wanted to accept right away because that meant I'd be close to Jayden and neither of us would have to suffer but another part of me knew what my duty was to my pack and I was also much to noble of a man to accept another man's money like Carlisle was offering.

"He's worried about being a charity case." Edward said from the doorway.

"If that is what troubles you, we can arrange for you to have a part-time job as a mechanic and Alice can show you how to invest it. In a matter of months you would be able to pay in full your tuition at the finest of schools."

"I don't know what to say."

To say I was blown away would be an understatement. They were offering me the chance of being there for my imprint. I would have said yes to anything, but the chance of getting rich and getting a career I actually liked out of it. It just felt like a dream. It seemed to good to be true. I needed to think about this. Really think about it because what ever I chose would ultimately change my life forever.

"Go home and talk to Billy and Sam. Explain to them what we have offered, and take some time to make your final decision Jacob. This is the rest of your life we're talking about. Think carefully."

"Sure, sure."

After multiple discussions over the topic of Jacob's pending move to Alaska, the council decided that it would be in the best interest of everyone if Jacob left with the Cullen's. of course not everyone agreed but Billy made a valid point when stating that the spirits were the one's who decided that Jacob was meant for Jayden and that she was his natural path. He therefore needed to follow her. Jacob wasn't overjoyed about leaving everything behind but the pack agreed that when it came the time for him to come back he would take over as Alpha and lead the tribe. For now, his life was with Jayden and if he stayed he would be more of a nuisance always in pain because of the distance between him and his imprint.

When he brought Jayden to visit La Push on there last week everyone fell in love with her. This only solidified the council in there belief that Jake would be better off with her. They all knew that when he came back, she would be at his side and the pack would be the strongest it had ever been.

They all found Jayden adorable and what was remarkable was how attached to Billy she was, she said he reminded her of her father. Billy of course fell under her spell the moment he laid eyes on her; he couldn't blame his son for having imprinted on her. He knew she was going to be a beautiful young lady later on in life. She had everybody wrapped around her little finger and shortly after that they were all on a plane headed for Anchorage. The Cullen's had decided on Alaska as their destination for their move since it was so close to the Denali clan. That way, if Frederique ever showed up, back-up wouldn't be far away.

Jacob was living in the pool house behind yet another Cullen Mansion. And when you say pool house, it was more like his own little cabin with his own kitchen, living room, 2 bedrooms (for when someone came to visit), bathroom, and laundry room. He had his own little house so that whenever he had enough of the vamps he could just escape to his own little cabin. Jayden was living in the mansion with Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. The two other couples had their own houses. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were the ones who decided to join Jacob in yet another high school. Bella and Edward opted out. They attended the University of Alaska instead, like Bella had always intended to.

Everything was going fine, Jacob got to see Jayden everyday and spend a few hours with her when he wasn't in school or working at the local garage. The next year Jacob joined Bella and Edward at the University of Alaska and decided to get a degree in mechanical engineering. That year they decided that it was better, safer that Jayden be home schooled by Esme because they were still afraid that Frederique might find her and she would be alone and defenceless.

The next year Bella and Edward decided it was time for her to join the immortals. Jacob wasn't pleased but came around. So Carlisle spent a day over at their house putting Bella on morphine hoping that it would soothe the pain but it didn't. She was still in pain however, she was determined not to let it show, but Jayden knew her aunt and she knew that she was hurting. She could feel it and Jasper confirmed it. So when she went to visit her favourite aunt, she placed her small hand on Bella's chest and a small light emerged from her hand. Jayden's eyes flashed a lighter green and Bella's pain subsided. Everyone was surprised at Jayden's new power. However, she soon fell into Jacob's arms as the energy drained from her body after having to use her power.

The whole family was worried after that event. Miranda had told them that with time she would gain more and more power but they never knew the extent. Subsequently, everyone seemed to hover even more afraid that she might misuse her new found power.

Time passed and nothing out of the extraordinary happened. She was gaining power with the years, yes. But she didn't find the use of using them. She experimented with her Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper but she always got tired when she used. They discovered that she had one main power that she could use without getting tired. She could manipulate the four elements. Although she could heal and teleport if she wanted to, she would get very tired in doing so. They also made her practice her ability to control her scent because they thought it might be useful against Frederique. Manipulate him; make him crazy with want that he would be blinded to what is right in front of him.

Jayden's POV

When my family decided it was time to move to Syracuse, I didn't mind. This would be our third move since I came into the family. I was now fifteen and old enough to understand why we needed to move around. Other than me no one aged, but I knew that at twenty I would freeze there as well. I remember when I was about eight and I was afraid Jacob was aging unlike the rest of my family.

_We were out in the forest, just walking, something I liked to do with Jacob, and only Jacob. Why you might ask? Because nature always called to me. I had just started developing my senses for the four elements but I knew that this would be what made me powerful one day. Then why only Jacob you say? Because he becomes part of nature, unlike the Cullen's who scare nature away, Jacob blends in, like he belongs. He wasn't like the rest of my family, he was so different. He was warm when the rest of them felt like ice. He didn't sparkle in the sun, his russet skin would stay the same beautiful shade and he turned into a wolf to protect the people, while the Cullen's fought in order to stop them from feeding off humans. Luckily they didn't seem to have a problem with me though. I wasn't like Jacob, my scent didn't repulse them but it wasn't inviting either. That's when I realised that he wasn't like them. You couldn't be immortal if you weren't a vampire or a witch who chose to be._

"_Jacob." He looked over at me and knew something was wrong._

"_What is it angel?"_

"_You're not a vampire."_

"_Thanks for clearing that up princess." He smiled but I flinched. "What is it Jayden?"_

"_I'm not going to age once I hit twenty."_

"_I know that."_

"_And you're not a vampire so... you are going to age and... And... Die." It almost brought me to tears just thinking about it. I couldn't lose Jacob; he was my best friend, my protector. He was everything to me._

"_Oh sweetie! I may not be a vamp but as long as I phase I don't age." My eyes widened._

"_Really?"_

"_I assure you, you'll never have to worry about losing me because of old age." I grinned and jumped into his arms. He caught me as usual and we just stayed in that embrace for a while._

"_I was afraid of losing you."_

"_You'll never have to if I have any say in it." I kissed his cheek._

So here we were now walking in the forest, until he placed his big hand on mine, effectively stopping me. I looked up into his big brown eyes and saw that they were sad. Jacob was rarely sad around me, it only happened when I was sad and that wasn't often nowadays.

"Why are you sad Jacob?"

"Because I have something to tell you and I know you won't be happy."

"What is it?"

"I..." He hesitated and restarted again. "When we move to Syracuse, I'll be moving out from Carlisle's and Esme's." I was shocked.

"You... you're leaving me. You told me you would never do that, that you couldn't bear it."

"I'm not leaving you Jayden. I'll be a five minute drive away, I just I need some space from the vamps... I need to have a place that is mine."

"No." I said shaking my head. He was always there for me and every time he left for a short amount of time I felt like the most vital part of me was missing. If he moved out, I feared I would always feel that way and as selfish as it sounded I did not want to live like that.

"Jade..." He pleaded.

"No, I don't want you to leave me. Who am I going to run to when I have a nightmare about Frederique? Who is going to kiss me good night and tuck me in? Who's going to teach me how to drive, how to fix up cars, how to..."

"Jayden, I'll still be there when ever you need me. I just I need some space alone." Some space away from me. He didn't want to be around me anymore.

"Did I do something to make you upset,Jake? If I did tell me and I'll do my best to fix it."

"Jayden, angel, you did nothing wrong. I just feel like it's time for me to have my own space for once. I won't be far and I promise you'll see me everyday."

"If that's what you want then who am I to stop you. You do what you want Jacob. I have no say in it anyways." I said getting up. I wanted to leave, I didn't want him to see that I was holding back tears. Jacob always knew when I was sad but I didn't feel like having him comfort me this time. Not for this.

"Jayden, I had no idea you would take it this way. If you feel so strongly about it, I'll ask Esme to make a place for me. Just don't shut me out. Please don't shut me out, you know how much I hate it."

"I don't care Jacob. Do what you want see if I care!" Seconds later, I was back in my room crying as the energy drained from my body and a wave of sleep enveloped me into unconsciousness.

He left for two weeks after that. He went home to La Push and when he came back, I apologized. I knew I had overreacted I was just so used to having him with me every second of every day that I was afraid spending time apart would make him realize that I'm not that special and that he would want nothing to do with me.


	5. Hiding

**A/N: I just wanted to make clear that Alice can see glimpses of the wolves in her visions if Jayden is involved. Not a whole scene just flashes of an instant that may be important. **

**Also I added a Canadian expression in there, tell me if you spot it ;)**

**Oh and this chapter has not been read by my Beta, she's very busy and I didn't feel like adding to her work load so please forgive the mistakes and look beyond them.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Hiding

When she was seventeen, and they had moved to a third city, Jacob had decided to settle down in his own house, although he had a room available for Jayden if ever she desired to sleep over. It was the compromise that made Jayden finally agree to the fact that Jacob was moving out of the Cullen mansion. Things between the two of them had gone from brother and sister, to best friends to what they were now. To all those around them, they could see the love that had blossomed. However, for the two parties involved, they were both too oblivious to each others feelings. They still saw each other as best friends and nothing more. Always kidding around and joking but never pushing through that barrier.

Jacob hadn't aged so he was still in his young twenties glory with his sculpted muscles and dark skin. He was the perfect description of tall, dark and handsome. Not only that but he had money now, he earned a living making rebuilding classic cars and bikes. He was a very eligible bachelor but no one caught his eye because his heart belonged to his angel, his Jayden.

Jayden was another story. She had grown to be a stunning young woman. She could quite literally be described as a five foot nine goddess. Her beauty was indescribable, she had a beautiful shade of soft caramel skin, long legs, full breasts, toned body, full luscious lips, stunning eyes and she still had her cute little button nose. She was a vision of beauty and no one could deny it. She never had a boyfriend because her family always hovered over her but she didn't mind she had her Jacob and that was enough for her.

For now, they may see each other as friends but fate had a funny way of pushing things together.

"Papa, I am seventeen now am I not." Jayden said as she sat down on the chair in front of Carlisle in his study. He nodded his head knowing that his, for all intents and purposes, daughter looked at him eagerly. "And that means that I am old enough to make my own decisions." Carlisle raised his eyebrows, not knowing where she was going with this conversation and quite frankly starting to dread it.

"What do you want Jayden?" He said, he knew she was up to something.

"I want to go to college." He sat back on his chair, not surprised. He had seen the University pamphlet's she tried to hide in her room and overheard her talking about it with Claire, her best friend.

"Fair enough." Jayden looked taken aback, she expected him to tell her that with her eighteenth birthday coming up, she should not be out in public. Frederique could be anywhere and even with Alice staking his every move, she wasn't full proof.

"What?"

"Honey, I knew this day would come were you wanted to spread your wings I'm just surprised it took you so long."

"Really!" She said as she jumped out of her chair and into his lap withing seconds.

"Yes but there is a condition." She rolled her eyes already anticipating his answer. "One of us has to be with you." She kissed his cheek and grinned.

"Anyone?" She said with a unmistakable glint in her eyes. Carlisle chuckled, Jayden could never go anywhere without Jacob stuck to her side.

"Are you thinking of Jacob dear? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Pfft! I do not want to have to live my college experience with Jake. I mean I care about him and all but seriously, he is more protective of me then even Edward." It was true as much as Edward would glare at anyone who even thought the wrong thing about Jayden, Jacob would be ready to attack any stranger who he thought came too close to her. Still, Jayden could rarely go a full morning without Jacob, so it surprised Carlisle that she wouldn't want to spend her days in class next to him.

"Uncle Emmett already agreed."

"Well, did you think of what you want to major in?"

"I was thinking about going into photography." He had already expected this answer. Ever since Esme had given her a camera on her eighth birthday, she rarely went anywhere without one. She loved taking pictures of the outdoors, she could capture the sweetest moments on camera. Carlisle still had the first picture she had ever given him of a beautiful butterfly in the summertime.

"I think that is a great idea for you but are you sure Emmett is okay with this?"

"Oh you know him one more major is nothing for him."

"Well then I guess we need to contact Syracuse."

"Already did!" She smiled triumphantly

"And what did I say?"

"They were very impressed and happy to have me as part of the Syracuse Family."

"Congratulations princess, you deserve it." It was his turn to kiss her cheek.

"I love you papa."

"I love you too Jayden." She was about to leave the room when Carlisle remembered one key element in the equation. "Jay, one more thing."

"Yes." She turned around letting go of the doorknob.

"Did you tell Jacob yet?" She cringed and Carlisle smiled, holding back my laughter. Jacob surely would not be happy that she chose Emmett over him. He was her soul mate after all.

"No but..."

"Ha, have fun with that."

She stuck her tongue out and exited from his study. She grabbed the keys of the Mercedes and drove the short distance to Jacob's house and headed for his garage. Of course he was working on his old Harley, she rolled her eyes. _That thing was just too old to work_, she would never understand his passion for the classics, _why not just buy it new?_ She shook her head at the thought and opened the door.

She concentrated on being invisible and tried to sneak up on him like she did with the rest of the family but for some reason it never worked on him.

"I know your there Jade. It doesn't work on me" He said as he continued to work on the engine. Jacob was the only one allowed to call her Jade. She didn't like being reminded of the prophecy and, secretly, she liked how he was the only one that was allowed to do so, all the others either called her Jay or Jayden.

"Jakeyyyyy! Why does it never work with you!" She pouted and sat on the tool box, her favorite spot.

"Because, I know you too well." He smirked as he pulled the towel out of his pocket and whipped the grease off his hands.

"The others know me too."

"And do they spend every waking moment with you?" She frowned... she never realized how much time she spent with Jacob. Time always seemed to pass so fast when it was just the two of them.

"Well, no but they helped raise me. That should count for something no?"

"Well, it doesn't work on me honey. I thought you got used to it after fourteen years."

"Wow... fourteen years."

She was too busy being lost in thought that she missed Jacob walking up behind her and sneaking up behind her.

"Boo!"

"Jeez Jacob! You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"Doubt it, your immortal remember."

"I'm sure that can be changed." He rolled his eyes while he pulled a stool out in front of her and sat down.

"Whatever party pooper, any reason you graced me with your presence on this fine day."

"Actually yes. Guess where I'll be next week?"

"Here, you are always here. I can't get rid of you!" He grinned his wolfish grin but it was her time to roll her eyes.

"No silly, I'll be in college!" He blinked, surely she hadn't just said what he thought he heard.

"College?" She nodded. "Alone?" She sighed, clearly after fourteen years he still didn't know the Cullen's.

"Yeah as if Papa would let that happen. Nope someone is going to be in my every course." Ah, now he understood better.

"And you chose me! I am grateful-" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Not so fast big boy, I didn't choose you." He looked confused, so she clarified. "Nope, I chose Emmett."

"You chose Monkey Man over me!" She just shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She knew it wouldn't be easy to make Jake understand. _Well, here goes nothing. _

"Jacob Black no offence, but you are known to be overly protective of me and I want to have a real college experience not one where I feel like I'm in a prison." She didn't mean it in a bad way; she was speaking the truth but judging by his expression, this was not a good thing.

"There is a reason why I am over protective of you Jayden Elmore and you know damn well why!"

"Jake. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I don't mind I just... I need to have a bit of freedom and Emmet gives me that."

"What happens if he's not next to you for a split second and you disappear? Do you know the consequences if he finds you?" Jacob couldn't even think about loosing her. If he ever did, it would feel like losing the most important part of him and he would be damned if he would let that happen.

"I do but."

"I don't think you do Jayden because if you did you would not mind my protectiveness of you. I care so much about you Jade, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And nothing will happen, please Jake. I didn't mean to upset you, if it'll make you feel better you can join a few of my classes I don't mind it's just that..." He took a deep breath trying to calm the wolf within him who wanted nothing more than to keep her with him, where he knew she would be safe.

"You want your freedom."

"I'm sorry." She let a single tear escape and he caught it with a kiss. His lips hovered over her cheek longer than normal but both ignored it.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I know that I'm too over protective it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Jade." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I know Jacob. I just, I need to have a new experience. I haven't complained about all the home schooling but I feel like I need to breathe for a bit. I'm not leaving; I'm just going to College. I'll be back for supper." He laughed.

"I understand Jade, I just don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me Jake. I'm always here." She placed her hand on his chest, where his heart was beating frantically. "Nothing has ever happened to me and my powers are only growing stronger. I can take care of myself, plus Emmett will be there the whole time." He sighed in defeat.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, I was wondering, I haven't seen Billy in a while." He smirked.

"You are aware about the fact that La Push is across the country, right?" She nodded while smiling. "You know sometimes I feel like you like my dad more than me."

"Is that a yes."

"Since when have I ever said no to you." She leap up into his arms, crushing his body to hers while he just laughed and stroked her back. "Besides, I bet Alice already packed our bags."

**Jayden's POV**

As expected Alice had already packed my bags and got us our plane tickets. Two hours later we were on a flight heading to La Push, Jake's home town. I rested my head against his shoulder and breathed his woodsy scent.

"Do you miss it?" Referring to La Push. I knew I didn't need to clarify though. Jacob and I were always on the same wave length.

"Sometimes, but then I think about how, if I was there,I wouldn't be with you."

"Jake, I know I already asked you this when I was younger but." I took a deep breath not actually wanting to hear the answer to the question. "Why don't you have a girl in your life? In all the time we've lived together, I have never seen you with anyone but me or the Cullen's." Jacob was silent for a while and every second that ticked by was a second my heart stopped beating.

"No, I don't have a girl _yet_." He emphasized. Was he expecting someone to just pop-out in front of him and go: _Hey Jake I'm your soul mate! _

"But it doesn't make sense Jake, you can't honestly say that no one has ever caught your eye since Bella." At that thought, my eyes widened. "You're not still into her are you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Jayden, You know I only see Bella as a friend anymore and I'm in no rush to find someone. I have all of eternity to do so."

"And what's going to happen to me if you find her?" He bit his lip and I knew that he only did that when he was hiding something.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens to me when this girl comes into your life? Will you forget about me... just like that? Will I not matter anymore?"

"Jade, you know I would not let that happen and you have nothing to worry about."

"Like hell I don't Jake. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I said and I wondered where this conversation was going.

"I know I'm awesome Jade, and that all the girls should be at my feet." He said as he bumped his elbow with mine trying to make me smile. "But you have nothing to worry about. On the contrary, I should be the one afraid of having some stranger sweep you off your feet. You are too beautiful for your own good Jade."

"I'll never let that happen." No one could ever replace Jacob. That I knew for sure.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I only have eyes for you Jake." I shook my head, not believing I had just said the cheesiest line ever. I mean, I know Jake's totally hot and all but do I really think he's the one for me? Pfft, yeah right silly old Jake, we are just friends. Change the subject, change the subject now because he's starting to get that look he gets when he thinks too hard. "So... what are we going to do once we get there?" He looked at me for a second and I felt uncomfortable under his watchful stare. Seconds later, he turned towards the window and answered.

"I was thinking of going over to Emily's I know how much you like hanging out with Ethan and Sammy."

"Oh my god I can't wait to see everybody! I've missed them so much." Okay, maybe I overdid the enthousiasm but he seemed to buy it.

"They missed you too sweetheart." I yawned. "Wake me up when we get there?"

"Of course. Don't I always?"

I smiled and snuggled closer to his warm chest. He was always so warm and I found myself missing that heat whenever he wasn't around.

He woke me up once we landed and I rolled my eyes when he rented the brand new Escalade. Men! We headed down to La Push and dropped our stuff at Billy's. I was sad that he wasn't home, but Jake cheered me up saying that he was probably already at the Uley's. I decided I wanted to change outfit before heading over there, not wanted them to think I was a Fashion faux pas who always wears sweats and a t-shirt. I opened my bag and found a note from Alice.

_I really didn't mean to peak, well maybe I did but that is besides the point. I know that you will have an awesome time impressing the guys from La Push so I thought why not make them salivate. I know what you are thinking but NO, you have no choice! You have a wonderful body and it's time you showcased it! Everything is already paired up and I even added a bikini if you guys go cliff diving which I know you will. Have fun and please don't hate me. Alice xxx _

I could seriously kill her sometimes. There was nothing in my suitcase that wasn't revealing and she knew how much I hated showing skin. Even the bikini was probably the skimpiest thing ever known to mankind. Damn it Alice why do you do this to me?

"Jade, are you okay in there?" Jacob asked through the door.

"Yeah. I was just trying to see what went with what. You know Alice."

"Well hurry up okay."

"Sure, sure. I'll be right out."

I search through the bag for something I could actually wear and sighed when I felt jeans. Of course they were mini shorts, but I didn't care. I loved jeans and Alice knew that. I paired that with a plaid shirt and some bracelets. I slipped on an open toe sandal and I was ready to go. I walked out and was relieved to see that Jake didn't find my appearance out of the ordinary; he shrugged and escorted me out the door.

When we arrived at Emily's, I ran straight to Billy.

"I missed you Billy, I'm so happy to see you?"

"I missed you too princess. Now get off me so that I can look at what a beautiful young lady you have turned into." I rolled my eyes and walked a few steps back and did a little turn.

"Wow, Jake you will have a lot of work cut out for you?"

"What?" I was confused, what was he talking about?

"He's going to have his hands full pealing the guys off of you."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Billy. I've never even had a boyfriend."

"Oh but it will change." He looked behind me. "It already has begun.

I turned around to see what he was looking at and saw two guys walking out of the forest. They were twins, that was for sure and would be considered the hottest piece of meat if I didn't practically live with Jacob. I took a closer look at the strangers approaching me and my eyes probably popped out of their sockets. It just couldn't be, they are only fourteen!

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Miss Princess, come to visit the family."

"Sammy? Ethan... is that you?"

"Damn straight."

"Oh my god." I ran to them and gave them both a hug. "What happened to the dorky twin brothers I remember!"

"We grew."

"And got muscles." Sammy flexed his muscles. I placed my hands and their arms.

"But you guys are hot."

"Yeah we get that a lot."

"No, I don't mean hot, hot... I mean you're the same temperature as Jake."

"Hence the growing princess."

"You are wolves now?" They both nodded.

"Cool aye, we phased a few weeks back. Still just getting the hang of it."

"Oh I'm so proud of you I know you always wanted to be like your father." I gave them another group hug only to be pulled back by Jacob.

"Enough with the hugging Jade, let's go inside. There are other people waiting for us."

"Way to ruin the party Jake." Ethan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's not like we were trying to feel her up or something." Jacob was starting to shake and I knew this wasn't the time for him to get jealous.

"Come on Jake, let's leave these two idiots to whatever they were doing before and go say hello to everyone."

He took my hand and we walked into the Uley household. We were greeted with hugs and kisses. Everybody was happy that we decided to give a surprise visit and I was even happier to find Seth there. He was my saviour, other than Jake of course, he always came to my rescue when I felt like I was getting stuffed with too much family love. I loved how everyone welcomed me into their lives but I often felt like it was too much love and it was suffocating me. I wasn't used to having so much attention and I didn't like it. So whenever I felt like it was too much, I could always count on Seth to take me on a walk or take the spotlight off of me. So here I was taking a walk in the forest with my good friend Seth.

"So what's new with you Seth? Any girl who's got your heart beating every time she looks at you." He smiled.

"No, not yet. I have girlfriends but I don't like having long relationships."

"Why not?" Maybe he had the same syndrome as Jacob and was determined to wait for the right one.

"Because I'm afraid of hurting them like Sam hurt Leah?"

"What do you mean?" I knew the Sam, Leah and Emily love triangle was a soor point for everyone that no one ever spoke about but what did they have to do with Seth having a girlfriend?

"Never mind. So are you coming to the BBQ tonight?"

"I wasn't aware that there was one."

"Well, I am officially inviting you. It'll be the first time that Sammy and Ethan hear the legends as wolves. It's tradition."

"You know with all the times I've been here and all the BBQ's I've been to. I've never heard the legends."

"That's impossible, Jacob must have told you some of them, or even Bella."

"Not one peep." He looked at me skeptically.

"Huh. Weird. I thought he would've told you by now." He looked deep in thought and I didn't get it. Was there something Jacob was hiding from me? Was there something I was supposed to know? Did it have something to do with what we had made him so uncomfortable on the flight?

"Seth, you would tell me if it was something for me to worry about right?" His eyes softened and his face relaxed into it's normal cheerfulness.

"Of course. Don't worry about it. I was just surprised that Jake never told you about the legends of our tribe."

"Oh well it never really came up I guess."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, we should be getting back; we wouldn't want Jake to get worried now would we?"

"Seth, since when is Jacob not worried?" He laughed.

"Good point."

We walked back and found Jacob waiting on the porch. I couldn't stop myself from smiling every time I saw him. I seriously don't know what I'd do without him. I'd be a grouchy bitch that's probably what I'd be.

"And where have you been?" I knew he wasn't mad, he knew how much I hated being the center of attention and he never got mad if I tried to escape as long as a wolf was with me.

"I needed some air."

"Thanks Seth." He bumped fists with him.

"No problem man. So I was just telling Jayden that there is a bonfire tonight. You in?"

"Sure, sure. I haven't been to one in forever."

"See you there?"

"Yeah. See ya later man." Jake punched Seth shoulder and after Seth disappeared into the forest he turned to me. "So excited about tonight?"

"Of course... um Jake? Seth told me Billy was going to tell the legends of the tribe."

"Yeah and?" Jacob was a good liar but his eyes always betrayed him, so he was hiding something from me.

"What is it about the legends that you don't want me to know?" He sighed.

"I can never hide anything from you can I?" I shook my head and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's nothing you need to worry about honey, you'll find out soon enough."

"Is it bad?" Something that made Jacob nervous might not be worth knowing after all.

"No Jayden. I promise, it's nothing."

"I believe you." I was afraid, what was this thing that everybody seemed to know except me.

"Okay so to the beach then."

I took his hand and we walked to the car. In my mind I repeated the words he had just told me _It's nothing you need to worry about honey, you'll find out soon enough _and I ordered myself to calm down. This night was meant to be fun, a reunion of some sorts and if Jacob said that I had nothing to worry about then I didn't end of story.


	6. Football Changes Things

**A/N: This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as much. It really showcases Jayden's playfulness while giving you insight on what's going on with the pack at the same time. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Beta: Dawn Worrell**

Chapter five: Football Changes Things

**Jaden's p.o.v**

The drive wasn't long. My friends were already there. After Jacob parked the car the guys literally assaulted him; they wanted to play a game of football as usual. It was interesting because it was mixed of retired wolves and still active wolves so they had to make the teams equal. I was used to watching them play. I enjoy playing sports, hell I played against Jasper and Emmet all the time and I didn't like how the girls were supposed to just watch the guys have fun while we do nothing. That wasn't how things went for me. I knew that the other women were no match for the boys but there was one other person that could help me prove my point.

"Leah!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. I used to feel nervous when I was around Leah. She was so beautiful and athletic, not to mention a wolf. It was something she shared with Jacob and I would fear that one day they would end up together. Seth would always laugh when I suggested such a thing but I couldn't help but feel threatened by the way they interacted with each other. Not that I had a right to be jealous, it were not as if Jacob was mine or anything but it didn't change the fact that I was jealous of Leah Clearwater. Seth had told me that nothing ever happened between the two of them and nothing ever will. But I couldn't shake the feeling that she was what Jacob would want someday.

"What's up Jay?" Leah said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I was just wondering what we were doing here watching the boys have fun?"

"What are you suggesting?" Leah raised an eyebrow already knowing what I was suggesting.

"How about we prove our point that girls can beat boys anytime?" I said grinning. There was nothing I liked more than proving that girls can do anything boys can.

"You can go, I have had my dose of testosterone for a while. I already have to be in their heads all the time for now I just want to relax."

"Sure, sure." Leah smirked.

"You really should spend less time with Jacob." She said.

I tried not to misinterpret what she meant but I couldn't help thinking that she wanted him for herself. The thought of the two of them together caused me to shuttered as I headed towards the guys.

"What do you think you are you doing?" Leah said as she blocked my path.

"Just because you're chicken doesn't mean I am." I shrugged but she looked skeptical.

"Uh-huh. Well, have fun and show them what you're made of." I blew her a kiss and headed towards the boys. Ethan and Sammy greeted me with huge smiles.

"Hey boys."

"Hello princess. What can we do for you today?" Sammy said as he bowed in front of her.

"Oh, I was wondering if I can join your little game of football." They both laughed but Ethan was the one to answer.

"Honey, this is no game for a little princess to play."

"Yeah, why don't you run back and have some girl talk with the rest of them." I rolled my eyes.

"Boys, boys, boys." I pat their arms as I walk towards the rest of the pack that was deciding on the teams. "How about a bet?"

"We are always up for a bet" Sammy said playfully.

"I bet that if I beat your asses in a little game of football you guys have to- " I thought about it for a moment. "You know what I'm older and much more mature then you guys, so no bet. I will just have the gratitude of beating your asses."

"Bullshit, you might think you mature but we sure as hell aren't so if we beat you, we are throwing you in the water after the game."

"Fine, but I'm on Jake's team." I stuck my tongue out at them and ran to Jacob. "Jakeyyyy!"

"What do you want Jade?"

"I'm joining your team." He raised his eyebrow and smiled, he knew what I was capable of doing.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. "I hope you know what you are doing." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body. It was just from feeling his breath on my neck; I have a very sensitive neck.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ The annoying voice in my head taunted, but as usual I ignored it. Seconds later, Brady came to join us.

"Well, look at what we have here. A girl on our team? Jake seriously, I thought you were going to be a great Alpha one day but if you keep making these kinds of decisions I might reconsider. "

"Trust me Brady, you do not want to go up against her. Be happy she's on your side." Brady looks at me for answers but I just smiled.

In the end, these were the groups that had been decided: Quil, Seth, Jacob, Brady, Paul and me against Ethan, Sammy, Sam, Jared, Collin and Embry. They all had their eyebrows raised when they saw that I was playing but they didn't mind they were mostly just worried about my safety but I told them that I was immortal and a game of football wasn't going to kill me.

"So who is starting?" Jacob asked when we won the coin toss.

"Let them start Jacob. They'll need the help."

"I still don't think its fair Jayden, they don't know what to expect."

"It'll be fun Jacob. What's the worst that can happen other than hurting their little wolf ego," I shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll be fun for us, them... not so much."

I punched his arm and Jacob pretended to be hurt like he always did when I decided to act tough.

"Just remember that when I toss you the ball, run."

"Don't I always?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

Just as he's about to throw in a witty remark, Emily ran over looking scared.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Emily asked confused.

"Playing football, isn't it obvious?" Emily looked at me as if I had just grown an extra head.

"With the guys?" She asked wanting to make sure I knew what I was doing and I simply nodded in return, tired of explaining that women were freaking able to do anything the guys did. We just needed to be creative about it.

"Don't worry Em, she doesn't need any help, her uncles taught her well." Jacob explained.

"Don't worry so much Em, I'll be fine." I turn towards my team. "Now boys let's get this show on the road."

We came into formation and I smirked. Jared was the one blocking me.

_They are going easy on me._

The game started and Sam had thrown the ball to Embry but I pushed the winds hard enough to change the balls directory while, at the same time, moving to the left resulting in Jared missing me completely and the ball to fall in Jacob's hands. He ran as far as he could before getting tackled by Sammy.

"Dad what the fuck?" Sammy said while getting off of Jacob. Sam scratched the back of his neck looking guilty."I don't know what happened, it probably slipped or something. Oh and Jr." Sammy cringed at that name. "Watch your language, I am still your father."

"Yes dad." He said quickly and I was sure if he were in wolf form his tail would be between his legs.

We did the next play and this time Quil was able to send the ball to Seth causing a touchdown without any of my help. It was once again there turn to throw and Embry was the one throwing and I would've done the same thing again but Jacob gave me the look, so I decided to just use my ability to see what person would be coming after me and avoiding him.

The game was soon evened out and I begged Jacob to give me a chance to show them just a glimpse of what I could really do.

"Fine. Jayden run, Brady cover her."

"But she can't run as fast as us, can she?"

"Just cover her will you?" Jacob said getting annoyed with all the second guessing.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He held up his hands in surrender.

My plan worked, I avoided Sammy and Ethan Which left me free to run as fast as I could till with the wind guiding in the back of me. Moments later I was in the end zone and I just had to wait for the football to land in my arms.

"TOUCHDOWN!" I screamed while doing my victory dance. Once I was done I walked up next to Ethan. "I'd like to see you do that."

"I'd watch my back if I was you." I just shrugged and jogged back to my team.

"Jayden you had your fun now focus." So much for enjoying my little moment of glory.

"How did you run so fast?" Brady said ignoring Jacob's explanation of the next play.

"I do that sometimes."

"Like I had to force myself to keep up with you."

"What can I say, I run fast."

"It didn't look like you were running though... it was more close to gliding." That might have been because I used the wind to give me a shove but whatever, they didn't need to know that.

"Anyways, Brady, Jayden back to the game plan. Jacob said and he continued explaining the next play.

I must say I was getting a little cocky and that was definitely a bad thing. I stopped looking for the signs and what happened next would've been avoided had I been paying attention. Sammy was blocking me and I avoided him with ease but I wasn't expecting to have to avoid Ethan a second later coming from the left and I was momentarily fucked. I knew that if I teleported, I would be too weak to do anything else for the rest of the day, so I ended up having to get tackled by Ethan's big strong arms which led to me getting thrown to the ground. Alice would have cringed at the state of my clothes after that. Ethan was nice enough to keep his weight off of me but he still crushed me to the ground with a big cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Got you princess." He whispered in my ear.

"And you shouldn't have done that Ethan." He smirked at me.

"What did I hurt your ego?"

"Not one bit." I smiled and he looked at me quizzically. I was fine really but this was bad news for him because he was going to have a very angry wolf to deal with in three, two, one.

"JAYDEN!" _Bingo. _Jacob was always right on time under these types of circumstances. I remembered once I was goofing around with uncle Emmett and he unintentionally knocked me down. I swear Jacob was seconds away from phasing and ripping Emmett's head off. Ever since that day, my uncles only play with me when Jacob isn't near. I looked over at a fuming Jacob rapidly approaching before grinning at Ethan.

"That's why you shouldn't have done that." Seconds after Ethan was lifted off of me and was facing a furious Jacob Black. I went between the two of them and placed my hands on Jacob's chest. That always helped ease his shaking.

"Jacob, I'm fine." He wasn't looking at me; he was too busy glaring at Ethan. "Jacob." I pulled his face down so that he was looking at me. "I am fine."

"But that." I cut him off, shaking my head.

"No. I am fine." He took a deep breath.

"Don't you ever do that that again, Ethan."

"I didn't mean anything by it Jacob, we were just playing."

"Its alright Ethan and Jacob knows that. Right?" I looked at Jacob, lifting my eyebrow, daring him to contradict me. "Right?" I asked again.

"Right."

"Okay well, let's continue now shall we."

"Last round." Ethan said and I saw no reason to defy him.

"Fair enough. Who's turn?" Jacob answered.

"Ours." I looked at Jacob and raised my eyebrow. He sighed and laughed.

"Can I ever say no to you?"

"Thank you, but please cover me, I won't be able to concentrate as much on the game if I'm focusing on my scent and then you can have your shot at Ethan if you feel like it. You are bound to get territorial when I am done with him."

"You are mean Jayden."

"Hey you can't be mad at him for what he did, doesn't mean I can't be pissed and want to get even."

"Sure, sure. Let's just get this over with; I'm hungry."

_I loved never having to explain myself to Jake. Did I say that already? Well it's true. _

We took our places and Jacob winked at me, I smirked back. I centered myself in the grown and felt the winds come to me. I smiled; this was going to be fun. I focused on creating and alluring, desirable scent around me and when I was satisfied with it I blew the winds towards Ethan. I saw the exact moment he breathed in my scent. His eyes grew darker and he looked taken aback. Jake set the play in motion and through me the ball. I blew more wind towards Ethan and he let me pass no questions asks. Two seconds later Jacob pushed him on the floor and continued blocking me. I ran and focused on the wind to give me that extra push and stopping my desire spell. And that was it. Touchdown. I made my way to Ethan and smiled, offering him my hand and pulling him up from the ground.

"You okay there Ethan? You looked a little; I don't know surprised back there."

"Yeah, um, I don't know what happened." He looked into my eyes and blushed.

"Looks like I won't have to go swimming after all." Ethan snapped out of it and smirked.

"Oh yes you do." I looked at him, confused. I had won the bet therefore I sure as hell wasn't going for a swim in the goddamn ocean.

"Wh-what?"

"You are so paying for all you're cheating."

"I didn't cheat."

"Yes you did."

"Really Ethan! You guys have all your abilities from being a wolf, why can't I just use mine."

"Because princess," Ethan said as he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "You weren't playing fair." He smirked and I screamed.

"Jacob!" He was already looking my way but instead of coming to my rescue and saving me he just folded his arms over his chest and grinned.

"That's what you get for using, Jade."

"He's going to throw me in the water and you're just going to let that happen!"

"Sorry." He shrugged and winked.

"Ethan let me go!" As I struggled hoping I would be able to get out of this. Of course I could teleport but there was still some people who didn't know about my gifts so I couldn't. I through about pushing the water back or at least keeping it away from me but it was too late. I was already being thrown into the water. Ethan however managed not to get one drop of water on him, but I was soaking wet. I swam to shore and glared at him.

"You are so going to pay for that." Emily came racing towards us.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry about my boys, I swear I raised them better than that, they just don't like losing."

"It's okay Em. I just need to go change."

I grumbled and headed for the trees so that I could teleport to Billy's and be back in a matter of minutes. Jacob however had different plans.

"Where are you going?"

"The woods." Jacob already knew what I was thinking and shook his head. I knew what he was going to say that it was ridiculous to teleport that it would just make me tired and it wasn't that long a walk but I was cold. "Jake, I am freezing right now. I just want to go to Billy's as fast as possible and just breathe for a bit. " He surprised me by taking my hand and pulling me further into the woods. For a second, I was confused. Did he expect me to bring him too? He knew I wasn't strong enough to do that. At least not yet. "Where are we going?"

"I'm bringing you to my house. Jade, I thought you were smarter than that." He winked at me.

"But Jake," I whined. "the whole point of me teleporting is so that I don't have to walk. I'm wet and I'm cold and I just want to dry off." I whimpered.

"Fine, wait here." He said while letting go of my hand. He was tugging at his shirt as he started walking away from me.

"You don't have to do that Jacob." I felt guilty for making him do this. He should be back at the bonfire with his friends and family, yet he still chose me over them. Just like every other time and it was really starting to weigh on me. He just motioned for me to shut up and disappeared behind a big tree, a few seconds later a huge russet wolf surfaced from where Jacob had last been seen. I rolled my eyes and hoped on. His fur felt so good under my fingers, he was so warm and I was so cold that I snuggled into his side. Usually I would have called on fire to heat me up but I knew that I'd already used too much today and if I continued I wouldn't be much fun tonight.

When I saw Jake's familiar red house approach Jacob-wolf came to a stop. I hoped off and ran towards the house. I took the key from under the carpet and unlocked the door. I turned to see if Jacob had come out of the woods yet and was faced with a half naked man in front of me. I would have jumped about five feet in the air had he not put his hands on my hips.

"Jeez Jake! Stop doing that!"

I pushed against his chest trying to break free but he wasn't having it and I didn't mind. I was presently very close, a little too close to a very warm and quite handsome man in front of me and I was cold... I looked up and in his eyes, I saw something that, for the first time in my life, I didn't understand. My body tensed when I felt the familiar pull that always pushed me towards him intensify making it that much harder to separate from him. I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes and my hands slid down his chest feeling his toned stomach tense right under my finger tips. This was too much, this didn't make any sense. This was Jake we were talking about. I broke eye contact and felt his arms give away from my waist. I turned around and walked to his room never turning around to look into his eyes.

I was too afraid to find him looking at me with that look. That look I just couldn't explain, that made my stomach flip inside out and my heart race faster.

Before entering his room, I paused and whispered knowing that he would hear me perfectly.

"I'm just going to take a hot shower to heat me up, after that I'll change and we can go back."

I didn't wait for an answer; I just opened the door and shut it once I was in his room. I sighed and breathed taking in his fresh pine scent that consumed this room. It helped me relax just like it always did.

Jacob's p.o.v.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! I was quite literally pacing in my dad's kitchen trying to wrap my head around what had happened today. First Edward walks into my garage not saying much and just trotting his stuff muttering about how the imprint is changing and then disappears. Then Jayden walks in telling me she's going to Syracuse for the fall semester with Emmett none the less and I felt betrayed. After that we decided to hop on a plane and surprise the hell out of my family but on the plane my angel starts talking about how she's freaking out about me choosing someone over her.

Once we arrive, the Uley twins are all drooling over her and I become this jealous bitch. But no that's not the end of my torture, it gets even worse when she decides to join us during the football team and pretty much seduces one of the dipshits. Thankfully she left him wide open for me to tackle the shit out of him and that helped me regain my usual persona until I found her in the woods freezing her little ass off and thinking about teleporting to the house so that it takes less time. Poor thing, she must've really been cold to think about teleporting, she knew how much that took out of her.

So I decide to be the oh so gallant imprint and give her a ride back to my dad's house. When I phase back and start walking up to the house,I get a perfect view of her perfect behind. She was bending down to get the key and damn just thinking about it now... That ass in those tight mini shorts god that was an awesome view. _Stop it._

See that's what I'm talking about, what the fuck was that? But no it still didn't stop there. The next thing I knew I was right behind her and I startled her. I placed my stupid hands on her perfect waist and she had her hands all over my chest. And let me tell you, you do NOT want to know what was going through my head at that point.

Thankfully she stopped looking at me with those gorgeous and hypnotizing green eyes long enough for me to regain consciousness. But that wasn't enough apparently, she had to go on and tell me how she is going to enjoy a nice steamy hot shower. Damn it this girl was going to kill me.

_Snap out of it_. This is Jayden, little sweet Jade that you have known for fourteen years and have helped raised. You are not thinking any dirty thoughts about the beautiful and innocent jade eyed goddess that is presently naked in your shower all hot and steamy. _Stop it!_

Fuck! What am I going to do? I can't... this can't be happening. I love Jayden, no doubt about it but I don't love her, love her. What is wrong with me? Damn it why am I feeling all lusty for this girl and why now, what has happened since yesterday? I was still pacing when she asked me to take out one of my old hoodie's so that she can wear it at the bonfire since Alice hadn't packed anything for cold weather.

I walked into my room, thanking god that she hadn't come out of the bathroom that was connected to my room yet. I pulled out an old brown hoodie from my pre-wolf days and turned around to leave when I froze mid step.

This girl was seriously trying to kill me. There she was totally oblivious to what she was doing to me, wrapped in a small ass towel and dripping wet. What I wouldn't give to be that steam and to have seen her all naked and wet. _Stop! _Leave Jake. Move your damn feet you moron.

And I did. Thank god I did because I think she was beginning to question my sanity, hell I was beginning to question my sanity. What the fuck was happening to me? I left my room and collapsed onto the sofa hiding my face with my hands. What was I going to do? Why had it hit me so hard and so fast? It didn't make sense but all I knew was that I couldn't have Jayden sleeping in the same bed as me tonight, with me having these thoughts going through my head.

Hell, I couldn't have her in the same house. I'd have to talk to Emily. No, that would mean that she would be spending the night with Ethan and Sammy and I was NOT having that.

Maybe...

That's it! Perfect. Claire was coming into town today; she was probably already here, hence the sudden disappearance of Quil. Jayden would be ecstatic and she would not mind spending the night at her place. Oh thank god that's arranged.

Jayden came out of my room looking as gorgeous as ever. Having her wear my clothes seriously did something to me. I tried to not think about how her hands felt on my naked chest but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Her hands were so soft and uncertain. She was so inexperienced in relationships that that was the kick in butt I needed to stop ogling her.

If this was going to ever work out, I'd have to take things slow and not initiate anything. I wouldn't want her to think I only liked her because of how undeniably hot she is and I also had to figure out if what I was feeling was more than just lust because if it was just that, I would step back. She deserved better than that.

"Feeling better?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her without thinking.

"Yeah." She looked up at me and I noticed that her cheeks were still flush from the hot shower.

"Ready to go?" I needed to stop thinking about that damn shower, if it continued, I don't think I'll ever be able to go in that bathroom again without imagining her naked.

"Sure, but Jake," She took a step back, clearly analysing me and for the first time in my life I was glad that my dark skin covered my blush. "are you sure that you're okay? You seem a little jumpy. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Let's just go before the other's start wondering what's taking so long."

"Sure, sure." I smirked; she seriously spent too much time with me.

Jayden let me run to the woods to change and once I was, I went to find her. She turned when she heard my approach and smiled. A breathtaking, heart stopping kind of smile. Did she not know how just one look from her could cause my whole universe to come crashing down? I heard Jade sigh and realized I hadn't walked up to her, like I usually did. I was just frozen there looking at the angel before me. Jade walked up to me and ran her hand through my fur. She then rubbed the back of my ear the way she knew I liked and I let out a soft groan. She laughed and hoped on. I sighed. I needed to focus on getting her to the bonfire and not concentrate on the fact that she was ridding me.

Once we arrived she jumped off, like she usually did and landed skilfully on her feet. I then ran to the bush were I had left the rest of my clothes and pulled on my brown cutoffs and black T-shirt. I walked over to the bonfire where my family was waiting for me and thought about how things had changed for me. I had money and I loved my job. I never felt like something was missing because I never had a minute to myself, I was either working or thinking of Jade. Not that I minded.

I walked up to the bonfire and was glad to see that Jade had assaulted Claire. They were laughing and I couldn't help but smile. She was happy and that's all I ever wanted. I went to sit next to my dad and looked over to where Leah was now watching me. She was glaring and she didn't look happy, which wasn't a stretch from Leah's normal demeanor. However, having her look at me like that brought back memories I tried so hard to erase.


	7. Imprint

**A/N: Hey it's me again :D This chapter starts right when the other left off and gives you an insight on what really did happen two years ago. I have no idea how you guys are going to react to this chapter but whatever happens tell me what you think. I really want some feedback. **

**Beta: Dawn Worrell**

**Chapter six: Imprint**

**Two Years Ago**

**Jacob's POV**

I was back in La Push, alone because Jayden hadn't been talking to me much since the fight we had over me not living with Carlisle and Esme anymore. I needed to air things out, breathe a bit and figure out what I was going to do when I got back to New York. While walking on the beach I ran into Seth. He told me about a party his friend was throwing for the end of the semester and decided that a party was just what I needed to get my mind of Jayden. She was just fifteen but damn could that girl hold a grudge against someone. Jayden was the stubbornest person I knew. Billy laughed when I shared that bit of information with him; apparently, we were the same. I paid no attention to what my dad said and continued my inner rant; how dare she think that I wasn't abandoning her. I gave up everything for her and when I decide, for once in my life, to do something for me; she refuses. Damn her. I was a grown man didn't that count for something; she was still just a kid. A spoiled kid at that.

I kept thinking, going over and over our conversation as I got to the party. I grabbed the first thing I could lay my hands on. I felt the burn of the alcohol down my throat but I didn't care. I knew it took a shit load of liquor to get me drunk. It's in moments like these that being a werewolf really sucked.

After I downed about a whole bottle of hard liquor, I started feeling the buzzed and I sighed in relief. Finally, I would stop over analysing everything and just let go. I headed to the bathroom for a much needed piss, when I bumped into Vanessa. She was a friend of Leah's and had been after me for a long time now. Of course I had always been too preoccupied with Jayden to care but tonight something was different.

"Jake. I didn't know you were in town." She purred and ran her hands over my chest. Normally, I would put a stop to her advances. It wasn't the first time a girl threw herself at me. Hell, when I started at the garage back when we lived in Chicago, the boss' daughter had set her sights on me and would not take no for an answer. I won't lie, it felt good having a warm pair of tits in my hands and having a girl grind her hips into my groin. However, I always put a stop to it before it went too far because it never felt... right, I guess. I knew the imprint played a major role in that and I never minded. I had accepted a long time ago that I would be a virgin until Jayden was ready for that step.

Nonetheless, I didn't stop Vanessa when she pulled me by my shirt into an empty room. I didn't stop her when she threw me on the bed and started to strip. At the time, I felt hypnotised by her. The alcohol had put a haze over my vision and all I could see was a hot body gyrating in front of me. Soon, we were both naked, she was on her knees in front of me and I was pounding into her from behind like an animal.

She came three times and at that point I was sure I just wouldn't come. That was until my mind started playing fucking tricks on me and I smelt the scent that would always drive me crazy. A wave of vanilla and cherry blossoms filled my mind, a scent that was so unique, so Jayden.

"Fuck Jake... I'm gonna cum again!" And as her walls spasmed and her wet juices spilled over my dick, I came. Harder than I ever had before. Once I was empty and limp, I pulled out, fell on the pillows and slept. Seems like the alcohol finally caught up with me.

The next morning I woke up disoriented. I looked down at my naked body, not understanding why I was naked. I felt something shift next to me and noticed Vanessa Thatcher sleeping peacefully next to me. My stomach churned and I ran to the bathroom where I pucked all that was left in my system. Once that was done, I got dressed and ran out of the house as if my life depended on it. When I got home, I ran pass Billy and jumped into the shower. I needed to scrub her off my skin. I could smell her all over me and it was making me sick. What had I done? I had betrayed my imprint and for what? A one night stand?

That afternoon Quil came over to my dad's house and asked me what was wrong.

"I messed up man, you have no idea?" Quil seemed confused but I continued. "Quil, how old is Claire now?"

"Almost fifteen why?"

"And are you attracted to her in any way?"

"No." He seemed repulsed by even the idea. He took a second before he gasped. "Are you? With Jayden I mean. Are you starting to feel like more than just friends?"

"No. It's worse than that." I took a second not knowing how to formulate what was going on in my mind. "Have you... Have you ever slept with anyone since the imprint?"

"No way! I can't even imagine myself kissing a girl right now. Let alone have sex with her!" It took him a second but he caught on relatively fast. "Oh my god! Is that what happened last night. I mean Seth told me you were in a shitty state but damn... I never imagined that you would do something so stupid!"

"I don't know what happened Quil. I told you about the other girls... but I always stopped before things got too serious. But this time," I paused, I couldn't even say it. "This time I didn't, I had no control over my actions and Vanessa was all over me."

"Tell me you did not sleep with Vanessa Thatcher, Jake. She is Leah's friend and you know Leah is going to go bonkers when she finds out." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"She can do whatever she wants to me. I deserve it."

"But how Jake? How could you do this to Jayden?"

Quil left shortly after that but his question was the one that kept haunting my thoughts. _How could I have done this to her? _I kept replaying it over and over in my head while I stared at the ceiling of my room. I don't know exactly how much time passed it was nightfall by the time Leah came knocking at the door.

"I need to see him Billy."

"He's been hauled up in his room all day Leah. I doubt he wants visitors."

"I don't care. He owes me an explanation!" I came out of my room and looked at Leah. She looked furious.

"You. Me. Outside." I followed her with my head held low. "What the fuck Jake!"

"I know." I looked down at the grass. I was suddenly very interested by the variations of green that could be found there.

"I mean bad enough you kissed a girl other than Jayden, you go and fuck her."

"I know." I said as my head hung lower.

"And then you just disappear and hope she forgets about you. You are a terrible man Jacob Black, Ness deserves better than what you did to her."

"I know." I whispered achingly. I wanted nothing more than to erase what had happened last night but I couldn't and I had to face the consequences of my actions.

"Can you say anything else to me?"

"I don't know what else to say Leah. I feel horrible for what I did; I was so caught up in being mad at Jayden that I didn't think about what I was doing."

"You should be ashamed of yourself Jacob Black. Ness has had a crush on ever since she laid eyes on you and what am I supposed to do, she's my friend. And on top of that what do I do about Jayden, Jacob? What am I supposed to do?" She screamed.

"I can't tell you what to do Leah, all I can say is that I'm sorry and that it won't happen again. I promise."

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked exasperated.

"No." I answered firmly. "I don't want to hurt her for something that was meaningless to me."

Our talk ended shortly after and I headed back to the Cullen's. I kept my distance from Jayden for a while until it was too much for the both of use. The pain of being separated was too much to keep us apart. I never told her about Vanessa, nor did I ever intend to but I knew that my past would come and bite me in the ass one day.

**Present Day**

That day wasn't today, but I new that it was fast approaching and I was not looking forward to it. I could feel it lurking in the shadows, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Jake?" That voice was the only voice that could wake me up from my nightmare.

" Yes angel?"

" I knew you were hungry and I saw that you weren't getting up so..."

"You made me a plate." I smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She sat next to me and cupped my face with her hands.

"Jake what's wrong?" Jayden asked almost pleading me to tell her the truth.

"Nothing Jade. I'm fine. Thanks for the food."

"You'd tell me if something was bothering you right? You wouldn't hide anything from me would you?"

"I can't hide anything from you Jayden, you know I can't." She looked into my eyes and I felt like she could see my soul. It took a moment but she smiled. The only problem was, it didn't reach her eyes.

"I know you can't." She knew I was lying, but she decided she would rather have me tell her when I was ready.

She sat next to me for the rest of the evening eating and talking with everyone and avoiding the subject. Thankfully a little girl came and distracted her. Makena, Sam's youngest, jumped up onto her lap and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there Macs, where were you all day. I was looking for you?"

I never understood the connection between Makena and Jayden. Usually whenever Macs and Jayden were in the same room, they were inseparable. It was cute to say the least but Sam would sometime come up to me telling me how much Makena seemed to glow when she was around Jayden, how happier she would be. It was unnerving and nobody understood it.

The fire was just starting to blaze when Billy cleared his throat.

"I know that we have gathered here tonight to hear once again the legends of our tribe but I think there is one more thing left to do before I speak." He turned to Jayden. "Jayden my dear, would you grace us with a little magic. I haven't seen you practice in so long." I had to smile at that, my dad was always amazed at what Jayden could do.

"Um, I'd love to Billy, I just need... a bottle of water."

"Cole would you mind going to get one from the cooler?" Cole, my nephew, Paul and Rachel's eleven year old son. He was the spitting image of his father but had his mom's brains. Thankfully.

"Not at all grandpa." He walked up to Jade and gave her the water. "Here you go Jay."

"Thanks Cole."

She took a minute to relax. She didn't like being the center of attention but that all changed when she used magic. Her eyes would glisten with excitement and glow an even more beautiful shade of green. She closed her eyes and motioned her left hand towards the water, a small amount followed her movement and created a ball in the middle of her hand. I felt the wind pick up as she blew the water out of her hand next to Makena. It morphed into a baby seal and circled her, before resting on her thigh. Makena giggled like any eight year old and went to pet it but blew out of her way and ran around the circle of people letting everyone get a clear image of it. When it came back to Jayden she kissed its cheek and blew him towards the ocean where it disappeared as it crashed through the waves.

I knew this was an easy trick for her but the way she had enthralled the audience made me so proud of her and I felt like I was being drawn to her even more intensely than I usually am. I snapped out of it when everyone started to clap and I looked at my angel; she was blushing. So cute, she hated the attention. Billy stood up and everyone shut up and listened to the tribal elder.

"That was amazing Jayden. All the more reason why I think Jacob doesn't deserve you." She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. I actually agreed with my dad for once. "Anyways, let's get to business shall we."

I felt Jayden snuggle closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her letting her get a little more comfortable because this was going to be long, I just hoped she didn't fall asleep like Bella. She needed to hear about the last part of the legends. She deserved to know about imprinting. It was time she found out the truth.

As my father told the stories of my ancestors and how my tribe came to be what it is today, I found myself observing Jayden. I wanted to know how she reacted to the legends. Mostly she would just wince when there was mention about the cold ones and how they were not to be trusted. Of course my dad maid it clear that the Cullen's were a different story and she seemed to relax after that. However, when the part that I was most anticipating arrived I almost did not want to look when he mentioned the imprint.

Nonetheless, I needed to know what she thought about it. She seemed nervous at the notion that there was one person maid for each wolf. One person that would make them complete. She would continuously bit her lip, a sure sign of nervousness from Jade, and she clung to me. Her arm that was intertwined with mine seemed to hold on harder as if she was sure that I would leave her. Didn't she understand that she was it for me? Once my dad was done I figured we might as well get everything straightened out.

"Come for a walk with me." She nodded hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid. "I just... I need to explain something to you."

I walked us away from the crowd till I finally thought we had our privacy. I sat down and she did the same.

"What did you think about the legends?"

"I found them fascinating, although I knew most of them thanks to personal experience." She nudged me trying to joke and I faked a smile and this had her worried. "But I was curious about the imprinting. Is that still true for this generation of wolves." BINGO! We have a winner. I took a deep breath.

"Yes. It is a reality that every wolf has to live with."

"Jared and Kim." I nodded. "Paul and Rachel." I nodded. "Sam and Emily." I nodded.

"And Quil and Claire."

"That explains what Seth was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he didn't want to date anyone seriously because he was afraid of hurting her like Sam hurt Leah."

"Yes that's what happened and why unimprinted wolves don't have girlfriends."

I looked out at the sea and watched the wave's crash. She was taking this better than I thought. I felt her tugging at my hand that was still entwined with hers almost as if she wanted to let go. I looked over and saw that she was struggling with the tears. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest and cried.

"Jade. What's wrong? Please you have got to tell me. You know I can't handle it when you cry." I kissed her forehead. "You know I hate to see you cry." She took a deep breath and found her voice.

"That's why you never hang out with girls. That's why I've never seen you with another girl. You are waiting for her and you are going to leave me. I knew this was too good to be true." Did she really believe that! After everything we have been through does she really believe that I could ever leave her?

"Jade NO!" I said whipping away the tears that would not seem to stop flowing. "That's not why I don't hang out with other girls. It's cause I already have the girl I need right here in my arms."

"But what then Jake? What happens when you find her? What happens when you find your imprint? You won't have a choice to leave me Jacob. It'll be fate. Maybe you should just stay in La Push. You'd have more luck at finding her then staying with me." She was about to get up but I pulled her down.

"Jayden listen to me. You NEVER have to worry about me leaving you because I found her Jayden. I already have an imprint."

"Who? Is it Leah? I always found that you two would make a great couple." She pouted and looked out to the ocean.

"No silly. Not Leah. YOU!"

"Me?" She looked up at me her tears stopping.

"Yes, you. Jayden Elmore, I imprinted on you!"

"But," She looked confused for a second. "when?"

"The minute I laid eyes on your gorgeous green ones thirteen years ago. I have loved you ever since and can't spend a day without seeing your beautiful face." I kissed her nose something I used to do when she was younger and needed a bit of cheering up.

"But I was just a kid."

"No, I didn't feel anything other than brotherly love towards you back then. When you imprint on a child, it goes in stages. You become anything your imprint needs. I went from being your brother to your best friend and confidant to what we are now." She smiled. God I hadn't realized how much I missed that smile.

"And what are we now Jacob Black?" Looking at me from beneath her lashes and I felt a snap inside my soul. That's when I knew, nothing would ever be the same for me. As much as Jayden had always been important for me and owned a part of my heart, she had now taken over the whole thing and she was now my life.

"That all depends on you." She leaned her head closer to me, her lips inches away from mine and her sweet cherry blossom and vanilla scent was so intoxicating, whirling around my brain, making me dizzy.

"Then kiss me Jake."

She didn't have to ask me twice. Our lips were already so close just the tiniest nudge and my lips would be covering hers. I had never realized how much I wanted, no needed to kiss her. I had this feeling tugging me towards her for a while now but I never understood it; now I did. Edward was right, the imprint was changing and I was falling in love with her. To say I was surprised that she took command was an understatement but then again that was Jayden. Always reaching out to get what she wanted.

I was surprised, elated, and filled with bliss. Right now, I reveled in the way her arms wrapped around my neck, how her chest crushed into mine, how I pulled her tighter to me, never quite close enough. How her lips felt as they moved over mine. How her tongue felt as it swept the inside of my mouth. How when I changed the angle of the kiss and pulled her up tighter against me she moaned. It was the hottest, sexiest, best damn thing I had ever heard in my life and I knew I would be doing everything I can to hear that sound again. Nothing made sense in my mind other than Jayden.

She was everything to me and I never wanted to let her go. Who knew that after all this time I was finally getting my happy ending? I had waited so long for her and, here she was in my arms, kissing me and driving me wild. She was everything I wanted and more and I knew that it was worth the wait. I could stay here forever but we really should be getting back to the bonfire, they might start worrying and start looking for us and I really didn't want that to happen. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. I glanced into her green eyes that were presently sparkling with happiness.

"What was that?" She looked surprised and all little hurt. She pulled back and looking stunned and hurt.

"I'm sorry I just... I... Was it that bad?" I laughed.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to kiss you. You did ask me, remember?" The hurt in her eyes was replaced by teasing.

"Well, you took too long to make a move."

She got up and started walking back towards the fire. I walked up behind her and spun her around. She turned with a smile and melting into my embrace instantly. I claimed her lips and she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck once again but this time she knotted her fingers in my short hair making us that much closer and deepened our kiss. I pulled back afterwards and looked at her with a smirk playing on my lips.

"That's what would have happened had you let me kiss you." She raised an eyebrow at me, her cheeks flushed.

"I'll remember that next time."

She took my hand and started walking again. I entwined our fingers and rubbed soothing circles on her hand with my thumb. Our little moment was interrupted by Claire and Quil. Quil looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and he was trying to hide a smile. Claire was bouncing up and down.

"So now that you are in on the secret, you are spending the night at my house."

"What!" Sure I wanted just that when I didn't understand what I was feeling for Jayden. But know that I understood, I wanted nothing less than have Jayden's warm body pressed up against mine and wake up to her beautiful face.

"Oh yes, we are in dire need of a sleep over it is long overdue. Right Jay?"

"Um, right." She seemed unsure and squeezed my hand. I hoped that meant that what she really wanted was to be with me.

"Come on! I brought my car." She grabbed Jade's free hand and Jayden turned to face me with a pleading face. I let go of her hand. I did it VERY reluctantly and Quil noticed. He chuckled as Claire dragged Jayden away from me.

"Chill dude. You'll have her back in the morning."

"I could kill your girlfriend right now you know that right."

"You won't and you know it."

"How did you deal with this? I mean, you started having real feelings for Claire what maybe a year ago? How did it happen for you?"

"Oh well, I knew what was going on unlike you."

"Excuse me, I just realized today."

"Uh-huh, you aren't fooling anybody Jake this has been going on since she's fifteen."

"What! NO!" I shook my head. He must be joking, I would never have felt this way about a fifteen year old. That is just sick. However a flash of what happened with Vanessa but I shook that thought away. It was just pure coincidence that I was reminded of Jayden's scent at that time. Right?

"Oh come on Jake! How long have you been feeling that the pull of the imprint has intensified." Embry said as he waked over and slapped me on the back.

"But that's different, Em."

"No it isn't. We all saw it Jacob. You two were the only two dumb enough not to realize what was right there in front of you."

"Damn I can be thick sometimes." I said as everything started making sense.

"Gee, you think?" I rolled my eyes and walked back to the fire that had died out. Most people had left so I decided to head back to my dad's house. When I got there, dad was waiting.

"I like her son. Do not screw this up." He was glaring at me.

"She's my imprint dad."

"Yeah but you are Jacob Black so I repeat. Do NOT screw this up. This is my future daughter we are talking about."

"I'll do my best dad. I promise."

"Where is she by the way?"

"Sleeping at Claire's."

"Good, that means I can give you the talk." I froze, surely I didn't not just hear m dad mention the _talk_.

"DAD come on I'm thirty years old and now you decide to give me the talk! It's a bit late."

"Oh I know I am too late. I should've given it two years ago when you slept with Vanessa Thatcher." I honestly think that my eyes popped out of my eyes when he mentioned Vanessa's name.

"What... how... how do you know about that?"

"I heard you and Leah shouting that afternoon. You should be ashamed of yourself Jacob. You had a wonderful girl waiting for you back with the Cullen's and you screwed it up."

"Oh so this is what the screwing up is about. Fine, let's hear it dad. Because I swear I probably gave myself the same speech you gave me. I know that I screwed up and I won't, nor have I ever since. What else can I do?"

"You are going to have to face reality and tell her the truth. She deserves to know what you did before deciding that she wants to be with you." I nodded. "You should do it soon." I winced at the thought but nodded again nonetheless. "Good. Now that we have talked I can go to bed."

"Sure, sure."

I walked outside and phased, I ran to Claire's and made sure Jayden was safe. Once I breathed in her sweet scent and heard her slow even breaths I was satisfied and ran back home before crashing on my bed and dreaming about my beautiful jade eyed angel.


	8. Fun Showing off PART 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I had a good reason, I swear. I just finished school and my exam period was hectic leaving me no time to write. I'm really sorry but I promise the next one's will come much faster. I hope you enjoy, part two should be ready soon once Dawn and I work on it more. Thank you for not giving up on this story. It really means a lot.

Beta: Dawn Worrell

Chapter eleven: Fun showing off

Jayden's POV

Claire and I went straight up to her room when we arrived at her cosy little house.

"So, tell me everything," she said as she sat cross legged on the bed looking about as eager as a kid on Christmas.

"Tell you what?" I inquired knowingly.

"Don't play coy with me. I may not see you as often as I'd like, but I still am your best friend."

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked as I placed the pillow over my stomach, I suddenly felt very alone. I'd always hated having to explain myself which was why it was always useful for me to have either Edward or Jacob around to explain what was going on with me. However, this time I had no buffer between Claire and me. It didn't help that she was staring at me like she was expecting this epic love story.

"He told you about the imprint?" Claire asked and I nodded, clutching the pillow up to someone terrified me, even if that someone was Claire. I did not intentionally wish to hurt her feelings.

"What happened after that?" I took a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself to speak.

"I overreacted because I've been terrified of Jake leaving me for someone else. Seth told me that he didn't want to date anyone because he was afraid he would imprint and have to break some one's heart." Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. "I never want to loose the one thing that is constant in my life Claire, but I still believed that he had imprinted on Leah and that sooner or later he would be leaving me for her."

"You thought Jake imprinted on Leah!" she laughed at me.

"He seemed different when they are together. You honestly can not say that I'm crazy for conjuring this up. Both Jake and Leah enjoy the same things, she's beautiful and..."

"And you are right. You were overreacting but whatever. I know there's more. So please, continue."

I rolled my eyes at Claire and continued, "Finally, Jake told me that I was his imprint. He told me that he loved me from the moment he laid eyes on me and then well..."

"Well?" The expression on her face made me well aware of her assumptions on what had happened after that.

"We kissed," I murmured.

"Well, it took you long enough" She launched herself into my arms and hugged me. "I am so happy for you. Do you have any idea of how long we have all waited for you guys to finally realize that you were made for one another? perfect match. Any task you couldn't complete do, he would do so for you and vise verse. The way you look into each other's eyes show so much love and devotion," She went all dreamy eyed, like every other time she spoke about love and romance. She really was a hopeless romantic.

"Thanks but we are not in love Claire." I clarified. "Not yet anyway."

"Oh but it'll come. I promise." she said as she laid back against her pillow and sighed.

"So how are things with you and Quil?" I asked changing the subject.

"I just love him so much. We've been together for a year now and it's been the best year of my life."

"That's great, Claire," I said solemnly.

As if she could read my mind, Claire's gaze met mine as she sighed, "Something wrong?"

Reluctantly, I shook my head no.

Claire smiled sweetly at me, "You are very easy to read. Do I have to force you to ask?"

"So it doesn't bother you that you are forced to be with the same guy for the rest of your life," I asked.

"Honey lets be real! Have you ever looked at a guy other than Jacob in that way? Or ever thought of dating someone other than Jacob?"

"I guess you're right." I conceded. It felt like a crime to imagine myself without Jacob, let alone see myself with another guy.

"And in case you haven't noticed Jacob has spent the last fourteen years with no woman other than you at his side. That's got to mean something."

"I know it's just that," I hesitated, not knowing the right words. "I'm afraid Claire. I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"Don't worry so much." She took my hands in hers and gave me a squeeze. "He was born to make you happy. He is yours for the taking. You just have to jump and he'll catch you. I promise," I nodded at the same time as yawning.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm jet lagged and quite possibly have had the longest day of my life. Goodnight," I said as I slipped under the covers.

The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling energized and ready to face the day ahead.

Downstairs I found Claire and Quil on the sofa in the middle of a steamy kiss. Blushed, I went back upstairs in an effort not to disturb them. I changed into the clothes I had on last night including Jake's hoodie and inhaled in his woodsy scent. At least I had this little part of him with me.

Giving them enough time to say good morning to each other, I headed downstairs once again. Quil was leaning against the kitchen counter, while Claire was busy cooking something on the stove. They weren't far from each other but at least they weren't in a compromising position. Clearing my throat, I walked closer startling Quil in the process.

"Jayden! I didn't hear you coming," Quil said as he turned his attention in my direction.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." I thought about it for a second. "Everyone except Jacob, really."

"How?" Quil asked, curious.

"I can hide my scent; that way no one can find me. The only one who never get fooled is Jake. I don't know why?"

"Probably because of the pull."

"The what?"

"The pull of the imprint. He's drawn to you whether he want to be or not. That's probably why he always know you're there. He can always find you if he concentrates on the pull hard enough. All of us can find or imprints that way."

"Yeah, I guess that explains it." Claire turned around with a huge omelet in her hand and gave it to Quil. He kissed her cheek and went to eat.

"Did you want anything?"

"Do you have any cereal?" I asked.

"Still not a breakfast eater I see," Quil mused.

"Nope," I agreed.

"Frosted Flakes?" Claire asked.

"Always," I smiled and she handed me the box. I poured some into a bowl and then added some milk onto my cereal and started eating. Claire joined us shortly after sitting on Quil's lap. He had already finished eating his omelet.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh I came down earlier but you two were busy so I went and changed." Claire chuckled and blushed.

"Jay, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Claire. I don't really care. I'm happy for you two. I know that you've had a thing for him for like ever so I'm happy to see everything worked out."

Quil smiled and Claire blushed.

"So, what are you girls doing today?"

"The twins called. The wolves are going cliff diving and wanted to know if we wanted to come?"

"Jeez did I sleep that long?"

"It's noon Jay," Quil responded.

"I was probably just really tired because I used too much of my powers last night."

"SO using your powers still makes you tired? I thought it was supposed to lessen with time." Claire asked as Quil wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's not as bad as before. Every year it gets easier but I still have limitations."

"And at twenty you won't get tired anymore?"

"No at twenty I stop aging, but I fully develop my powers this year."

"Hum... well," Claire bit her lip and I knew she was contemplating on changing the subject. We all knew talking about the fact that a psycho vamp, Frederique, who is on the hunt for me and awaiting the day I turn eighteen was always a conversation killer. "What do you say? Want to go cliff diving?"

"Sure, sure. I just have to stop by Billy's to change."

"You can wake up Jake at the same time and ask him if he wants to come."

"Oh he'll come just tell him the twins will be there." Quil answered with a knowing smirk. I looked at him confused. What did he mean? "Oh come on Jay. You have to have noticed how Ethan looks at you. He's infatuated with you ever since you let him kiss you when he was five."

"What?"

"Oh sorry... too much information right?" Quil said while scratching the back of his neck looking guilty.

"How do you know that?" I inquired.

"Pack mind," I nodded. It made sense. Ethan wouldn't be able to hide his feelings when in wolf form. "It's more like an invasion of privacy," Quil continued. "But it's useful when we are up against a vampire."

"Okay enough wolf talk," Claire said. "We have to hurry if we want to get to the cliffs in time."

While Claire went upstairs to change, Quil and I cleaned up the kitchen in silence. We were both the silent type, so it didn't feel awkward and anything. Claire came back down looking stunning in her tiny black shorts and camisole and the way Quil looked at her just confirmed my thoughts. She could be a petite model; she had the looks, the long straight raven hair, the perfect russet skin and warm brown eyes. She was beautiful and I envied her for it. I followed then out of the house and over to Quil's truck. We climbed into the black truck and headed to Billy's.

Once we reached Billy's, I walked in and said hi to Billy before running to Jake's room. He was there, sprawled on his bed looking so cute. I couldn't help myself; I leaned in and kissed his forehead. He smiled but didn't wake up. I went through my luggage and pulled out the black bikini Alice had packed for me. I went through the clothes and found another piece that felt like jean of course it had to be a mini skirt but I didn't care. It was still considered jeans. I pulled out a V neck forest green t shirt and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed.

When I came out, Jacob wasn't there anymore. I went into the kitchen and found him talking to Quil. When he saw me he smiled and motioned for me to join him. I obliged did and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I melted into his chest, loving the warmth it gave me.

"So were going cliff diving today," Jake asked.

"Yup." I said, not knowing what to do at the moment. I felt awkward sure the relationship between Jake and I changed last night but what did that mean? Would that change how we acted together? Had we lost our friendship and replaced it with... what ever this was?

"Okay well, I'll go change," he said.

I went to the car and climbed into the back seat, Jake and Quil joined us shortly after and before I knew it we were at the cliffs. I saw the twins, Seth, Brady and Collin waiting for us. Of course Ethan had to run over and I squeezed Jake's hand. I really didn't want this to turn badly.


	9. Fun Showing off PART 2

**Chapter seven: Part two**

**A/N: Hello! In case you were asking yourself if I was dead, well rest assured I am not. The reason for the delay is that I was waiting for my Beta, Dawn to read through but she hasn't gotten around to it since she is very busy. I figured the wait had been long enough and decided to post it un-betaed. Therefore I ask you to go beyond the errors and envision the bigger picture. Also, I was especially nervous about posting this part since it my first time writing anything citrusy, so I wanted a second opinion on it. I am therefore asking you guys to review and tell me if lemons are a NO for me in the future. THANK YOU AND REVIEW :D**

"You guys finally made it," Embry called as we approached the group.

"Sorry were late. The girls took longer than expected."

"Hey!" Claire and I both yelled, Quil shrugged while Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Okay well, you girls ready to have some fun?" Ethan asked.

"This is payback for what you and Sammy did to me last night." I said while glaring at Ethan.

"How will you manage that if you start from mid-way." Jacob asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder but I shook them off.

"Jake please tell me you aren't making me jump from lower." I answered before turning to look over at him.

"Its okay Jay, I'll be doing that too," Claire said trying to ease the tension.

"But I can't even get hurt and worst case I can control the water to stop the undertow please Jake." I pouted and did my best attempt at his puppy dog look. He sighed.

"Maybe." Yes and I am victorious!

We walked to the edge of the cliff and Claire tugged at my arm.

"What's wrong Claire?" I said, confused.

"You aren't really going to jump in your clothes are you?" She asked.

I shook my head and we walked to the trees and took off our clothes so that we were left in our swimsuits. I had on the skimpy black bikini that Alice had so generously packed. I could kill her right now, I felt so _exposed_. Claire, on the other hand, had on this cute cotton candy pink halter top bikini that was modest and didn't reveal too much; just enough to make Quil go crazy. As I was tying the strings that held my bottom piece, I noticed that Claire was looking at me with a weird expression.

"What? Do I have a stain or something?" I said looking down and checking if there was something actually wrong other than the fact that the bikini was barely there.

"No, you just you're... you're so... you're hot." My eyes almost bulged out of there sockets. I was definitely not expecting that."Oh come on Jayden. It's not like you never noticed the attention all the pack guys give you. They just stay back because they know that you are Jacob's but if you weren't they would all be after you. You are hot Jay." I just rolled my eyes. Just because I looked okay on the outside didn't mean I was perfect it just gave me more attention from the guys which was something that I rarely liked other than when it came from Jacob. But of course he was very protective of me and whenever a man decided to spend a little too much time staring at my ass or my boobs, a growl would soon be followed and the pervs would effectively run away.

"Whatever Claire you've got Quil drooling 24/7."

"Really?" She asked; as if she didn't already know.

She smiled and her eyes lid up. I just nodded and walked towards the guys. They all had their eyes on me except Quil who was now drooling over Claire's swimsuit, proving my point. I, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable having all the guys look at me with their mouths hanging open. Even Jake, who was trying but falling miserably at looking at anything other than me. Claire cleared her throat but they didn't hear her. She cleared her throat once again and it had the same effect. She whispered something to Quil and he laughed.

"GUYS!" He said in his booming voice. There eyes all snapped at him. "I'm bringing Claire down halfway." Claire turned to me.

"You coming Jay?"

"Nope." I winked at her as I grinned.

"But Jay, you could get hurt." I was expecting that from Jacob. Not from Ethan. I turned to him and smirked.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan." I walked up to him and I was glad that he was almost at the edge of the cliff only a few more steps and he'd fall. "Hasn't anybody told you that I can take care of myself?" I came closer to him and saw his eye go wide and he swallowed hard. "I appreciate your concern." I leaned in and he took a step back. One more and I would have achieved my goal. I got up to my toes so that I was able to whisper in his ear. "I really do." He took another step back and I smirked. I placed both hands on his chest and felt the air stirring giving me the strength I needed to do what I wanted to do. I looked into his eyes. "But I really don't need your help."

"Wh-What?" I pushed him and he fell off the cliff. I smiled and turned around.

"Pay back's a bitch." I screamed as I watched him fall and hit the water.

"Jayden, you are my hero." Embry picked me up.

"Thanks Em." He kept me in his arms. "You can let me down now Embry."

"Oh yeah right sorry." I walked up to where Jacob was standing.

"You shouldn't have done that Jade." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah well, I owed him for yesterday."

The guys all jumped till there was only Jacob and I left to jump.

"You want to go down? You know I won't judge."

"And you claim to know me so well. Seriously Jacob. Do you really think I would pussy out and jump from lower." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Even Bella jumped from the top level."

"And she almost died." I rolled my eyes. "I know you can take care of yourself and that you know your limits, I was just making sure you didn't want to chicken out. I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." I looked down to make sure the coast was clear. I turned to face Jacob and blew him a kiss. "See you later Jacob."

I smiled and jumped. It really was what I needed today. The adrenaline rush of falling was what I had been craving for a while now. Once I hit the water, I didn't even feel the undertow. I swam to the surface and grinned when I heard Jacob's splash nearby. I was just coming out of the water when something warm caught my arm and spun me around. I was met with his lips and sighed. I hadn't known how much I had missed them until I was actually having just that. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter and I parted my lips instantly wanting to feel his tongue fight for dominance with mine. He did something shortly after that took me by surprised but that I didn't mind. He picked me up so that I didn't have to reach up so much to reach his lips and my feet were dangling in the air. I broke the kiss because I needed some air and chuckled.

"What was that for?" I asked as we both panted and he set me on my feet.

"I missed your lips." He grinned and dropped his forehead to mine.

"Hmm, me too." I looked around. "Where is everybody?" Just as I said it Seth came crashing in the water. "Guess that answers my question," I smiled. "Come on, I'm up for round two." I took his hand and we climbed our way back up the cliff.

We each took turns and jumped off. I met Claire at the bottom this time. She was starting to get cold so Quil called it quits for them and they left. I made my way up for a third jump when I found that there was only Ethan and me at the top. He was grinning and it didn't take a genius to see that he was planning something. He walked up to me and I took a step back.

"Ethan. What are you doing?" I started walking backwards much faster but he was faster. He grabbed me around the waist and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"You might want to hang on tight, princess.

"ETHAN!"

I screamed before he had actually jumped off and I wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened my arms around his neck. I seriously hoped I choked him or that he would die once we hit the water. When we did I detached myself from thank god he did because I would be calling on Jacob and that would be bad news for him. I swam to shore knowing he was trailing behind me and ran to Jacob. Glad, he welcomed me with open arms. I snuggled into his warmth and when he growled; I guessed Ethan had made it out of the water. I turned around to face him.

"I could kill you!"

"You can't and you won't. You love me too much." Jacob growled again but I placed a hand on his chest. Effectively calming the fury.

"I've had enough cliff diving for the day. Can we go home Jacob?"

"Sure, I'll just go get our clothes." He ran off leaving me to shiver from the cold. Ethan came closer to me offering his heat but I rejected it with on glare.

"Why did you do that Ethan? You know Jacob imprinted on me." I said as I tried to understand what exactly was going through his mind at the moment.

"But I've always," He hesitated, searching for the right words. "I don't know why but I always feel pushed towards you. I can't explain it Jay I just," He sighed, taking a moment to calm down. "I feel like I need to protect you and be around you. When you're gone I feel empty."

"I can't help you Ethan. I can't just forget about my life and run to you because you feel a pull towards me. Ethan, I care about you very much. I do. I just... I feel so much more for Jacob, and I hope you'll understand that." I pleaded with him, he needed to understand that it would always be Jacob for me.

"I do Jayden. I understand that he's your wolf. It's just that Jake has done some things and I don't want to see you get hurt." He said as he looked deep into my eyes as if he was trying to pass along a message that could not be spelled out in words.

"Isn't all this imprinting thing about finding your soul mate? Jacob is my soul mate Ethan. He was born for me like I was born for him. No matter what he did in the past, I will always be there to support him." I explained to him, hoping that it was enough to reason with him.

"Just remember what I told you." He whispered defeated.

"I'm sorry Ethan but there's nothing I can do." I said as I took his hand in mine but he shook it off.

"I know." He walked away and Jacob arrived a few seconds later and wrapped his strong warm arms around me.

"What was that about?" He whispered as he kissed my bare shoulder.

"Just getting things straight." I let a few tears escape. Jacob turned me around so that he could see me.

"Hey, what are these for? Did he hurt you?" He asked as he slid his thumb over the tears that now ran down my cheeks freely.

"No Jacob." I buried my face in his chest as I let the warmth envelop me and soothe the ache away. "I just can't believe he's fourteen."

"Do you like him?" He suddely asked and my head snapped back to look at him straight in the eyes.

"No." I said firmly without hesitation. "I'm meant to be with you Jacob, not Ethan. I mean he's like a brother to me, I'm just sad because as long as he can't accept our being together, I can't see him anymore."

"I'm sorry. I guess I kind of know where he is coming from." He smiled sadly, thinking back to the time that he was in love with my aunt Bella.

"It's not the same Jacob because Bella had the time to fall in love with you. She also lead you on without her being totally aware of it and I refuse to do that to Ethan. I am not about to fall in love with him Jake. He's," I hesitated trying to find the right word. "He's just not you." I took a deep breathe and looked into his deep brown eyes. "I want to be with you Jake but please tell me I'm not fighting for nothing." I asked suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Jayden. How can you even think that? You know how much I care about you; I wouldn't have spent the last fourteen years with a bunch of vampires if I didn't."

"I know and I'm sorry for doubting you it's just that Ethan got me all mixed up." I explained as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Come on I'll take you back home so you can change into something warmer. I'll be right back." He went into the woods and phased while I put on my shorts and t-shirt.

Once we were back I changed into something warm yet revealing. I wouldn't normally pick that kind of outfit out but, I wanted to impress Jacob. I wanted to make sure he didn't regret having ever imprinted on me. I pulled out a pair of black leggings and mixed that with a dark red camisole with a cream cardigan. I looked damn good if I do say so myself and I think Jacob though so too because he had the slightest hesitation when I came out of his room. It wasn't the mouth wide open, staring at my boobs look the guys gave me when I was in my bikini but a modest, you look nice look. I think.

Once we were done eating a late lunch, Jacob asked me to pick up my camera because he was taking me someplace he knew I would love. I followed him and we climbed into his rental. We drove for about five minutes until he stopped the car andhe ran to open the door for me. I grabbed my camera and took his hand. He led me through the forest and we walked for a good hour.

"You ready?" I nodded. "We are here."

He pushed the branches away and we were faced with a breathtaking view of the sea. It was magnificent; unlike anything I had ever seen. We were high enough in the mountains that you could see almost beyond the horizon. The vision before was exactly why I love photography and chose to major in it. Precious images and memories like these ones were meant to be captured and remembered for years to come.

I therefore quickly grasped my camera and started taking pictures Once I was satisfied with what I had done, I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"I'm sorry; I got a little carried away."

"It's okay. I knew you would like it, plus I know that you become too concentrated on your photography that you forget all that is around you."

"I just love it so much. It feels like when I take a picture, I'm going to have that little piece of a memory to hold on to for the rest of my life."

"And that's why you are going to be great at what you do." He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head against his chest. I loved the way he always knew what I needed without even me being aware of it. We were so in sync the two of us together that I am surprised that it took us this long to realize how much we really cared about each other. I turned my head towards the setting sun and sighed.

"How did you find this place?" "I found it when I first phased. I always used to come here when I needed to think or just be alone."

"Why did you show me it then if it was your little secret?"

"Because I want to share everything with you Jade. I don't want us to have any secrets of any kind." That answer definitely surprised me.

"Since when has there ever been a secret between the two of us Jacob? We practically spend every minute together."

"Yes well..." He hesitated for some reason. Maybe we weren't as honest as I thought we were. Maybe he was hiding something from me. "Let's keep it that way."

We made our way back through the woods to the car and headed back to Billy's. I made supper for the three of us and we hung out just like old times. I really missed Billy he reminded me so much of my father. I hadn't realized that I was tired but before I knew it I was being lifted up by strong warm arms. He placed me on his bed and caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes and we just stared at one another. He had the most captivating brown eyes. They always held my interest and I would love to one day be able to take a picture that captivates people as much as his eyes do. To fast he broke the contact and began walking away.

"Jake. Where are you going?" I asked, not understanding where he was headed.

"To sleep in the living room."

"Uh-huh. And since when do you do that?" Never, had he ever taken the sofa before when I slept over.

"Since our relationship changed." He answered truthfully.

"Come on Jacob. I won't bite; I'll leave that to Bella." I grinned as I said it.

"Ha, ha. Very funny but since you are awake maybe you would like to change into something a little more comfortable."

"Yeah sure. I won't be long."

I pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of purple sating shorts and opened the door for Jake. He had already pulled on a pair of his sweats and was presently half naked. Not that I minded. I hadn't realized that I was staring.

"Does me being half naked bother you?" He had a twinkle in his eye but I knew he was uneasy all the same by the way he was scratching his neck. "Because I could pull on a shirt it's just less comfortable."

"Oh, no that's fine." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Come on big guy."

I patted the place beside me. He rolled his eyes and I scooted over. He walked over to where I was laying and joined me under the covers. I snuggled into his side like I always did since I was a kid but this time was different. I could feel my stomach doing the somersaults again and I couldn't stop myself from tracing the planes of his chest. The moonlight that reflected on his russet skin just made his sculpted torso call to me and I couldn't pry my hands off of him.

I looked up into his eyes and saw that his eyes were much darker than what they usually were. Now I am no expert on intimacy but I know that the dark pools that I was looking at right know were full of lust and I'm pretty sure that my eyes mirrored that look. He slowly, torturously started kissing along my shoulder, to my collar bone. He gradually left soft kisses moving all the way to the hollow of my neck. He spent more time there, leaving hot wet kisses, when he realized just how sensitive I was in that particular spot.

Finally, his mouth drifted to mine and our lips met in a mind blowing kiss. I sucked his bottom lip into my own and moaned when I felt his hands slide down to my hips and lifted me so that I straddled his waist. The kiss grew hotter as I gradually melted into him. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone, let alone Jacob. However, knowing that I was sharing all these new things with him only made it sweeter.

At one point I felt his hands hesitantly trace skin underneath my breast. I forced my lips to part with his and laid my forehead against his. I then looked deeply into his black eyes and smiled.

"It's alright Jacob," I said as I placed my hand over his. "I want this just as much as you do."

As I said it, I slid our joined hands over my left breast and it took everything in me not to let my eyes roll to the back of my head in pleasure. The warmth of his hands mixed with the groping of my breast was heavenly but I wanted more. I wasn't experienced in this domain but I did know the basics and spending time with Emmett, you learn a lot about sex.

I felt how excited Jacob was as my legs moved down and i felt him against my inner thighs. I decided to take matters into my own hands and experiment a bit, so I grinded my hips into his and the friction it created was more than delightful. I did it again with more purpose this time and a surprising moan escaped both of us. I looked down at Jacob and grinned. I never knew I could feel this... pleasure with him and I was actually starting to regret not realising it sooner.

When I went to repeat my actions a third time, I was lifted into the air and pushed against a sea of pillows. Jacob pressed his weight on me and pulled my arms over my head. If I was aroused before it was nothing compared to the rush I felt looking into the fire in his eyes and the feel of his body pressed against mine.

Clearly Jacob wasn't feeling the same heat that I was because when I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down to meet my lips, he froze.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. Not... not now." However, he made no attempt to move from his position that was currently on top of me, nestled in between my legs. I was glad he didn't because there was nothing more comforting to me than Jacob's warmth and right now I was getting a lot of it.

"Why not? Jacob you've waited for fourteen years to be with your imprint. I'm here, now and I'm ready." His eyes flashed once more and I knew I had chosen the wrong set of words. "I didn't mean we should have sex. Though I would like to think about it being an added variable to our relationship in the near future," I rambled and he just whispered my name in the threatening way he did when he wanted me to shut up. " What I mean is, I'm not ready to take that big of a step right now, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm seventeen and I have never wanted anybody but you, Jacob. I know that you are it for me so why can't we explore a bit?"

"Because, we had our first kiss yesterday Jade." He exhaled and rolled off of me. Once he was on his back he covered his face with his hands. It was something I discovered he did when he felt guilty or frustrated. In this case, I think it was both..

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly and he instantly removed his hands from his face and looked straight me.

"Jade you didn't do anything wrong, you are perfect, you always have been to me. It's me. I feel so stupid giving you the _It's not you, it's me_ speech but I don't know how to phrase it otherwise. I just... I feel like I'm taking advantage of you Jade, your so young and I..." He hesitated looked over at me and closed his mouth. He chose not to finish his sentence and I knew he had done it intentionally. However, at the moment I was more worried about being rejected than finding out what Jacob was hiding from me.

"Do you not want me in that way Jacob?" I stroked his cheek and he almost looked pained. "It's okay if you don't. You thought that our imprint was like any other imprint but I'm different. I'm not like other girls and maybe that makes our imprint different. Maybe we aren't supposed to be intimate."

"I want you Jayden. God... you have not idea how much it's taking me to not ravish you right here, right now with my dad in the other room." He kissed my lips and I couldn't help but smile. "I just feel like we are moving too fast. Not just for you but for me. I need time to adjust to the change in our relationship."

"I guess that is understandable."

"I don't want to hurt you Jade. The last thing I want to do is to make you feel rejected. You felt how much I wanted you, I just... I feel like it's too big a step for us right now."

"It's alright Jake. I told you that I understood. Take all the time you need."

I said and turned my back to him. I wasn't mad at him, he made a valid point by stating that we only had our first kiss yesterday but was it my fault that the pull I felt towards him never lessened unless I was touching him in any shape or form. I understood where he was coming from, but I didn't have to like it.

Sleep didn't come as easily as it usually did when I was with him, but when it did I welcomed it. I had no desire of talking to Jacob anymore tonight.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I would really like to hear your comments and sorry for the long delay. I promise next chapter will be up soon. Betaed or not. And for grammar and punctuation... I am actually learnt French grammar before English, so I write mostly with the french rules. So I'm sorry if it annoyed some people but I'm human and I am allowed to make some mistakes. Once again, I hope you all liked the update and please review. I want to hear your thoughts on the story so far. **


	10. Truth Revealed

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated but I really lost inspiration for this story since I really haven't been getting the feedback I've wanted. I've been getting tones of Favorites and Alerts for the story but ****really not a lot of reviews. So I want to thank DubsDoll for the awesome review this week because it pushed me to get this chapter out. I also want to thank all of you reading this because it means that you still love this story as much as I do, I just wish you would give me some actual feedback. Moral of the story: more awesome reviews = much faster updates.**

Chapter Eight: Truth revealed

The next morning, I woke up alone. It gave me time to think about what happened between Jacob and I last night. I felt like we still needed to talk things through. A lot was left unsaid and I knew it would only create more tension between the two of us if we didn't talk it out. I knew that Jacob had a point when he said that we were going too fast. It was just that it always feels so right when I'm with him that I forget about everything else and can only concentrate on him. Moreover, he was right when he stated that we had only started seeing each other romantically a few days ago but the more I thought about it the more I realized that I'd been suppressing these feelings for quite some time and that I was just too stubborn to acknowledge them.

If Jacob wanted to go slower; than that was what we were going to do. I would do anything for him and if this is what he wanted then I would commit to not initiating anything anymore. I knew that was the problem. I was always pushing Jacob to do things I wanted to do maybe now I should follow his pace and wait till he was ready. It was going to be hard but I would do this. For Jacob.

I walked into the kitchen where I found Billy reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Good Morning, Angel." Billy said as he put the newspaper down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I said as I poured some Frosted Flakes into a bowl. I looked around expecting Jacob but he wasn't here either. That could only mean one thing. "I guess Jacob went out for a run."

"Yeah, he left an hour ago."

"I figured." I sighed and poured myself a glass of juice. Drinking it in one shot.

"Jayden," I turned to Billy and he looked like he wanted to tell me something important but he sighed and shook his head. "When are you guys headed back?"

"At the end of the week why?"

"Just wanted to make sure." He looked out the Window. "I'm headed over to the Clearwater's to watch the game with Charlie, you'll have the house yourselves for the day.

"Okay Billy." I laughed and blushed. I was expecting some kind of joke on his behalf about how not to have too much fun but he just looked at me pityfully. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes... yes I'm fine just come give your old man a hug." I smiled and did just that kissing him on the cheek before he left to meet Charlie.

I went to take a shower and once I was done I pulled on a cute summer dress that Alice had packed. It was a bit short for my liking but I was trying to impress Jacob so I figured why not. I was towel drying my hair and heading back to the kitchen when I saw Jacob walking in looking sad and worried. I dropped the towel instantly and ran to him. I cupped his face with my hands and looked up to his wary eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and placed his warm hands over mine. He interlaced our fingers and dropped them to our sides. He walked us to the couch in the living room but still didn't talk.

"Jacob, talk to me please. Maybe if we talk about it it'll make it better." He turned to look out the window and whispered.

"I doubt it."

"Is this about last night? I'm sory Jake. Really, I am. I shouldn't have been so straight forward. We can take it slow like you said." I told him but he didn't answer, he didn't even turn around to look at me. "Jacob, please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

His eyes locked with mine and I knew something was wrong. Something happened and it had nothing to do with what happened last night. Somehow I felt the change in the room and I knew that this moment would change everything for us. I couldn't explain why but the look in his eyes told me he was terrified about something and Jacob was never one to hide anything from me, so it must be bad.

"I did something terrible Jade." He said as he took my hands and drew me towards the couch.

"Whatever it is we can get through it together Jake. I'm here for you. You know I am. It's you and me forever, remember?"

I was referring to the time when I was fifteen and he decided that he wanted to move out of Mama and Papa's house. I hated the idea mostly because it meant he wouldn't always be around when I needed him. It was one of the first times that I understood that what Jacob and I had went beyond simple friendship. We always had something more and I felt like him moving away was his way of saying he didn't want it anymore, that he didn't want me anymore. But of course I was wrong Jacob wanted his own space and as time went by I understood that he was a man and that he needed his independence. I had forgotten that how much he had given up to be with me, to protect me. So when he came back from LaPush that year I made him promise that even if he was moving out he wouldn't give up on me. That it was me and him forever, no matter what the world had in store for us and he agreed that he would never leave me. That he was my protector and that nothing would take him away from me.

"Yes. I remember and that's what I want to talk about Jayden." I was confused. He wanted to talk about our promise? Was he backing out? Was he staying here and not coming home with me?

"Are you going back on your promise?" My eyes were filling up with tears. How could he be thinking about doing that to me. He knew how much he meant to me. Why would he do this to me?

"No. Jayden I do want it to be the both of us forever. I want it more than anything." He said as he placed his forehead on mine and took a deep breath.

"Then why do you want to talk about that?"

"Do you remember when we made the promise to each other?"

"Of course I do. You had just come back from La Push, I hadn't talked to you for about two weeks before. You left because I was being stubborn about the situation but while you were gone I hurt Jake. I will always remember that feeling of longing, that pain of being appart. I never wanted to feel that way again so I made you promise that you would never leave me again."

"I did something while I was in La Push. Something I will regret for the rest of my life." I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" He looked started and I saw a flash of my Jacob as he looked at me and shook his head.

"No Jade. I didn't kill anyone. But you already knew that." I rolled my eyes.

"Then what is it Jacob? What happened that has you so freaked out."

"You have to know that I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I did Jayden. You have to believe me." I squeezed both of his hands trying to take away the pain that was in his eyes.

"I believe you Jacob. Whatever you did, I believe you didn't mean it but you need to tell me what happened. Or I can't make it better."

"That's so you Jayden. Always trying to make the world a better place." He smiled briefly then took a deep breath and explained. "I went to one of Seth's parties while I was in town. I got drunk and I was so mad that you were being stubborn about the whole move thing. I don't know why I did it. I still can't wrap my head around it but Ness kept hitting on me and I really only wanted to escape. Just for a little while. So I," He stopped but he didn't need to say it. I already knew.

"You slept with her." He stared at me, taking in my expression. Jacob could always read like an open book and I could do the same with him so I knew that he felt guilty. About what I wasn't sure if it was because he had slept with her or because he had waited this long to tell me he wasn't the virgin I thought he was. Hopefully he felt guilty for both.

"Yes. I'm so sorry angel. It didn't mean anything. It was just sex. I don't care about her and never will. You are all I see, all I think about every minute of every day. So please tell me you forgive me. I don't think I can ever express how truly sorry I am for that." He pleaded with me but all I could think about was that I couldn't trust him. I was afraid that every time he would be mad at me he would run off and fuck a random girl.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Not knowing what else to say to him.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary. We were never dating or anything, we were just best friends and I didn't want to destroy that bond. I knew how protective you were of me and I thought if I told you wouldn't speak to me again."

"Why now?" I asked as I felt the world spin out of control. Everything I thought of Jacob had just gone out the wall.

"Because I want to be with you Jayden." He said as he placed his hands on both my cheeks and made me look into his eyes. "I want to be with you so much. I love you and I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"That might be true Jacob but now I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I'm still me Jade. I just made a mistake, a huge mistake and I regret it everyday. I promise though it has only happened once and I've felt guilty ever since." He took a deep breath to compose himself. "That's why I needed to tell you now; before we go into a serious relationship." I sighed and took a step back from him.

"Okay." I said and I felt my heart break at the knowledge of Jacob's betrayal.

"Okay?" He questioned and I suddenly lost control of my emotions.

"Yes Jacob. It's okay. What else do you want me to say? We weren't together back then so you owed me nothing. I mean sure you knew I was your imprint, your soul mate as you said so eloquently put it; but I wasn't naive enough to think you would wait for me Jake. I knew better than to think that but it still hurts to know that you didn't." Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I hid behind my hair. I really hated showing my vulnerability and Jacob knew that.

"What can I do Jayden?" He said as he took my hands in his big ones. "Tell me what I can do to make this better."

"Take me home." I said as I let go of his warm hands and walked into his room to pack my things. He knew better than to follow me right now because I needed time to think.

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter should be up this week since I have a short burst of inspiration and I've been writing like crazy. I also want to mention that I have decided give teasers to reviewers; so please REVIEW if you want to see what happens to Jake and Jade.**


	11. Consequences

**A/N: Alright so it's been over a year since I first started writing this story and I could not be happier to be sharing it with you. I know this chapter is going to get mixed emotions from you guys and I am anticipating the negative response. I still want to know what you all think about it though, so no matter what your reaction was please… tell me about it. I'm curious what the reaction will be. The next update might take a bit longer because while I was editing this one I totally changed direction so I have a lot of re-writing and editing to do plus I'm in midterms right now. Hence, my work schedule is a bit on overload right now. Enjoy and by the way: Happy Belated Birthday Taylor Lautner and Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**

**Chapter Nine: Consequences**

Jayden's POV

Jacob and I took the afternoon flight out and I felt relief knowing that soon I would be back in my own bed where I could hopefully escape reality; even if it was only for a little while. Of course, that was too much to ask because Carlisle and Esme weren't home and Jacob refused to leave me alone.

"Jacob I'll be fine. I'm just going to bed. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Nothing is going to happen to me." I pleaded with him.

"It's alright you go inside I'll run the perimeter to make sure everything is secure."

"Don't you get it Jacob, I want to be left alone!" I hissed and he took a step back because I never raised my voice with him but enough was enough. Instead of waiting for his answer I teleported to Edward and Bella's house. I knew I would be even more tired than I already was but I needed to speak with them. When I arrived, I fell to my knees and collapsed crying. Bella immediately wrapped her arms around me while asking me what was wrong. I didn't answer her, instead I looked up to where Edward was standing.

"You never told me!" I hissed at him.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Jay." He answered calmly.

"You should've told me though. You knew how I felt and you said nothing."

"Again, it wasn't my place Jayden. It was Jacob's choice to keep it from you and I had no right to tell you." He said and I felt Bella release me in order to confront Edward.

"Tell her what Edward? What have you been hiding?" She asked as she stared him down. That's one of the reasons I love Aunty Bella. She takes no crap from no one.

"Jacob slept with a girl back in La Push two years ago." Edward said as he through an apologetic glance towards me.

"But that's impossible." Bella said disbelievingly. "I always thought the imprint..." She turned around to look at me, almost as if she regretted saying those words.

"It's alright. I know about the imprint. I'm supposed to be the one for him, his everything but apparently that doesn't mean squat when I'm mad at him." Bella looked a bit confused but I just shook my head. "Listen Bella I really don't have the energy to explain everything right now and I'm sorry to ask this but can I talk to Edward... alone?"

"Of course Jayden. Just know that you can come to me anytime okay." She said as she glided out of the room and left the house probably to go find Jacob but at this point I didn't care. I took a deep breath and turned to Edward.

"I'm not mad at him because he slept with her." I said as I tried to get my emotions in check.

"I can't read what you are thinking Jay, Bella has her shield up. So you will have to be more precise." He said and I silently thanked Bella for doing this for me. It was no secret to the family how I liked my thoughts to be private.

"I am not mad that he slept with her. I was young and I never expected Jake to wait for me. I mean I always hoped but realistically, I knew it was near impossible." I told him as I paced in front of the fireplace. "I am more upset about the reasons behind it. I feel like if I hadn't been so stubborn about him moving out, he wouldn't have gone to La Push in the first place and this all could have been avoided." I said and Edward just sat there listening as I chewed at my thoughts. "But at the same time I don't know if it could have been avoided. It could have happened any other time Jacob went back to La Push without me or every time he got mad at me and it could still happen. Maybe... maybe if the imprint would have happened when I was older it would have made this all easier. Why did I have to be a kid and make him wait?" I was rambling but I couldn't help it. I couldn't get a hold on my emotions and everything was just poring out.

"Jayden stop." I looked over at Edward and he opened his arms. I sat down and melted in his cold embrace like I used to when I was younger. "This is not your fault." He whispered into my ear as I cried. "Jacob made a mistake, one that he has not repeated and will not repeat if he wants to keep all of his beloved parts." Edward said as I laughed through the tears. "He is only human Jay, if that makes any sense. He is bound to make mistakes and so are you but you cannot take the blame for it. It has nothing to do with the imprint, angel. It has to do with the fact that Jacob was in a vulnerable state and was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm just always so afraid of losing him Edward. He has always seemed too good to be true and now... I don't know. I guess I'm afraid that any time we fight he will run off and do it again." I said as I hid my face in Edward's shirt.

"I don't believe that Jayden. Not for a second. He loves you with everything that he is and you have got to trust that he will not repeat his actions."

"I want to trust him Edward I do, but I feel like he lost that privilege the minute he slept with this," What was her name again? Oh, yeah. "Ness."

"Time heals all wounds Jayden. Look at Bella and I. I never thought Bella would forgive me for abandoning her in those woods so many years ago; but she did and look at us now. As happy as we will ever be." He said and my head snapped up to meet his.

" You never cheated on Bella." Edward smirked.

"No Jay, I didn't. But Jacob didn't either since technically you weren't even dating." I lifted my eyebrow and he chuckled. "I may not have _cheated_ on her, but I abandoned her for six months and in order to get back together she had to come save me from a suicide attempt with the Volturi. Not one of my finest moments, I'll admit." I was about to object but he stopped me by lifting up his hand. "What Jacob did is bad but nothing you cannot overcome together. If Bella was able to forgive me for disappearing than you can forgive him for making a mistake that was done before both of you even realized how much you meant to each other." Edward said with a note of finality.

"I know. I just need time. Our relationship matured so fast since he told me about the imprint, I feel like I just need a little bit of space to process everything."

"And that is entirely understandable Jay." Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

With the heat of the fire and the familiar cold embrace next to me I quickly fell asleep from the emotional and physical strain of what the day had brought me

The next morning I woke up a little disoriented since I had somehow found my way to my room. Then again, I distinctly remember the feeling of warm arms wrapped around me and laying me down on my comfy bed. I didn't dwell on it at the time since I thought it was a dream and that the heat of those arms had been what I had been craving all day. However, now it all made sense, he had brought me home and tucked me into bed; something he hadn't done since I was about twelve and decided that I was big enough not to be tucked in at night. I smiled as I remembered how stubborn I used to be when it came to silly little things like that but my smile disappeared as yesterday's events came rushing back to me like a huge wave. I had secretly hoped last night while falling asleep that this would all disappear in the morning, that it was just a bad nightmare and all I had to do was wake up, but my wish didn't come true. When I heard voices outside my door, I knew reality had come knocking much sooner than expected.

"Edward, please just let me talk to her." Jacob pleaded and I hated hearing such sadness in his voice. Jacob was always so happy and it hurt to know that I was the reason for it.

"I can't Jacob. She needs time to figure out what she wants to do about this and you going in there will only confuse her emotions more. You know the effect you have on her, your presence alone will influence her decision and make her want to be near you because of the imprint. Let her come to you Jacob, on her own terms." Edward said and as much as I wanted to be buried in Jacob's arms right now; I knew Edward was right. I had to think about what I really wanted and not be influenced by the imprint.

"She's in pain Edward and I can't ignore that."

"And whose fault is that Jacob." Bella said menacingly and I could only imagine her gliding towards my door furious. Edward must have filled her in about the situation. "How could you Jacob? You knew she was your imprint, you knew how strong your relationship was and what it one day would be. Why trade that for some measly one nighter, Jake?" I could almost feel Jacob flinch at that remark. Bella was really letting loose on her best friend. "This isn't the Jake I used to know. The Jake I knew would never jeopardize his relationship for something as... trivial as sex. I mean jeez Jake, you waited fifteen years what was two more? Were you that horny, that you couldn't keep it in your pants for two small years maybe even one if you had let her know how you felt when it first started happening." She said as I blushed, were they really discussing when I would have theoretically lost my virginity to Jacob?

"That's not why I did it Bella. I really do wish I could have that experience with Jade and I regret it every day." He said remorsefully.

"Then why did you do it Jake? What made this Ness so special that you couldn't do without her." Bella asked and I felt a pinch in my heart. What made Ness so special? I too wanted to know what she had that I didn't. Maybe it was something I could change or maybe it was something I didn't have and that I could never give to him. Maybe it was that she was normal and didn't need protection because the supernatural world was hunting her.

"I don't know why I did it Bells. It wasn't the first time that she came on to me. I was drunk and didn't feel like fighting her. I vaguely remember the night mostly because of all the alcohol but I do know that it was a moment of weakness and that I felt like it was the best way I could find to forget everything that was going on around me even if it was only for a second and let go."

"That's your excuse Jake? That you needed to let go and forget the world around you. I don't know if I should hit you or pity you because honestly I think it's just sad." Bella hissed at him and I hid beneath the covers and cried because Jacob finally admitted what I already knew all along. He had done it to forget everything going on around him including me and his duties as my protector. He had done it because he felt trapped and wanted an escape. I had relied on him too much and it was time for me to let him go. He needed to know that he didn't need to be with me at all times, he needed to know that I would be okay without him because otherwise he would continue to feel trap and never be happy with me. I knew what I needed to do. I didn't like it but I knew it was what was right for both of us.

Bella must've heard me cry because she ordered Edward to get Jacob out of there and glided into my room. She pulled the covers off and assessed the situation.

"Oh Angel, you know eavesdropping is a very bad habit of yours." Bella said as she rocked me from side to side like I was a baby. We didn't speak, Bella continued to rock me as I cried my heart out because I knew that soon I would have to face Jacob and break both our hearts. As my tears subsided, Bella kissed the top of my head. "It's going to be alright Jayden. You and Jake are going to get through this." I wanted nothing more than for that to be true but I knew that for now we weren't going to be okay.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go see Jacob." I said as I got up and walked towards my bathroom but Bella looked at me confused.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Jay? Maybe you should wait to talk about it with Carlisle and Esme." Bella said as she glided over to where I stood. "You don't need to make any rash decisions. Just wait and see what happens."

"I need to talk to him Bella. I know what I want to do about the situation and it's time I tell him." I said with finality and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me, even though I knew that if Bella really wanted to knock some sense into me; she could just break the lock with absolutely no effort.

I hastily took off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I let the hot water roll down my body and soothe my sore muscles. The heat reminded me so much of Jacob that I felt an ache deep in my chest at the thought of what I was going to have to do once I was done with this shower. Therefore, I wanted to prolong every last minute before having to confront Jake. I took my time washing my hair and scrubbing the soap into my body until my skin felt raw.

I exited the shower, grabbed my terrycloth robe and dried my hair. Once that was done, I got dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white camisole. No need to dress up for Jacob he had seen me at my finest and my worst and he said I was beautiful no matter what I wore.

Once I was ready I took a moment to breathe. Hurting Jacob was going to be the hardest thing I had every done and went against everything I believed in but it needed to be done. He needed to be free of me.

As I took one last shaky breath, I closed my eyes and imagined being in Jake's room and once I opened my eyes; I was there. I heard the shower going and I prayed for him not to notice my arrival but who was I kidding. This was Jacob we were talking about. He always knew where I was, he made it his business to know.

I heard the shower stop and Jacob came out soaking wet only covered in a towel. I bit my lip and blushed as I watched the tiny drops of water run down his pecs to his rock hard abs and disappear when they reached the towel. I wished my hands could be following the same happy trail but now wasn't the time for that and I needed to concentrate on the task at hand. I looked up at his eyes and sighed. He really wasn't making this easy on me.

"You're here." He said and in a split second I found myself wrapped in his strong arms. I didn't care that he was still wet from his shower or that I was wearing a white camisole, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on to him. "I thought you would never forgive me. I thought you were going to shut me out of your life and never speak to me again." He said as he kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my hair. I tightened my hold on him and buried my face in his chest; anticipating what was about to come. "I was so scared I had lost you Jayden, but you are here now and I couldn't be happier." He whispered the last part like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He was so happy and I was about to break him. "Jade. Baby, why are you crying?" He said as he whipped them off with his thumb.

"You need to get dressed Jacob." I said between hiccups. "I can't do this if you are dressed like this." I said as I waved my hand towards his towel and turned around giving him the privacy he needed in order to change.

"Why did you come here Jade?" He asked as he took my hand and spun me to face him. He had put on a pair of cutoffs and black t-shirt that molded to his chest like second skin. I cursed my hormones as I looked at him. Why did he have to be so hot? It would make this so much easier if I wasn't so damn drawn to him.

"I wanted you to know that I do forgive you Jake." I said as I squeezed his hands but he didn't squeeze back as he usually does. He knew something was wrong. He knew me too well. "You had every right to do what you did Jake. We weren't together and I had no right to be mad at you for having some," I hesitated looking for the right word. "fun." He wanted to reply but I silenced him with a look. "It was stupid of me to think that I owned you Jacob. You have a right to live your own life and you should." I told him as the tears overflowed once more. "I didn't want it to be this way Jacob. I don't want to have to let you go but I feel like I have no choice." I said and that set him off.

"What do you mean let me go? You said you forgave me and now you are talking about letting me go. It doesn't make sense Jade." He said as he cupped my face and urged me to see his side of things.

"Nothing makes sense when it comes to us Jake. Nothing ever has!" I said and a second later I was crashing my lips to his. Urging his to open and let me in. He granted me access and I almost instantly deepened our kiss. I held on to him for dear life never wanting him to let go but all too soon his lips left mine and he took a step back.

"Why does it feel like you are telling me goodbye?" He asked and I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. I never wanted to hurt Jacob, but this needed to be done.

"I am telling you goodbye Jacob. I want you to go back to La Push and live your life like you were supposed to before meeting me Jake. I want it to be like before the imprint, I want you to be free of all responsibilities and ties you have to me."

"Where is this coming from Jayden?" He questioned as he fell to his knees looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I heard you this morning explaining how you felt trapped. I always knew that the imprint was what made you stay. I took you for granted Jake; I always thought you would be there for me but now I'm afraid to believe that it was the imprint all along. So I want you to go back Jake and live your life like you would have before you met me. I want you to be free of me Jake. You don't have to protect me. I have my family for that." I told him and it took everything in me not to fall next him and beg him to stay.

"You have to take it back Jade. The imprint will make me do whatever you want. I can't say not to you. Please take it back!" He all but screamed at me.

"I can't Jake. This just proves my point. You will do whatever I want you to but that's not what I want. I want you to have your free will. I want to know that if you ever come back it's because it's what you want not what I want." I said as I felt my heart tearing apart. 

"I won't be able to come back Jayden. If you banish me to La Push I won't be able to come back until you tell me it's okay." He pleaded with me as he stood and wrapped his arms around me once again only this time it was out of desperation.

"You will find a way Jake. If that's really what you want. Then you will find a way." I said as I clung to his shirt holding back my tears. I needed to be strong and follow through with my plan. "I'm doing this for us Jake. I need to know that you are with me because you really do love me and not because the imprint tells you so."

"But where is this coming from? I don't get it Jayden, you never doubted the imprint why now?" He asked as I felt tears fall onto my cheeks only they weren't mine they were Jake's as he placed his forehead against mine.

"Because the fact that you were imprinted to me was the only real reason you felt guilty for what you did." I said as I looked up into his eyes and he knew then and there that my decision was final.

"Jayden please don't do this. I need you more than anything. I love you." He didn't hold back now he crushed his lips to mine and kissed me with such desperation that I wanted nothing more than to break but I couldn't. I needed to be strong for the both of us.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said against his lips and once again I found myself in my room and the only thing that could be heard was the cry of a wolf not too far away.

**Reviews will get you a preview of what is to come. **


	12. Separation

**A/N: It's another update! I know it's kind of late due to crazy school assignments but I finally got some time off to work a bit on this story. I wanted to get this chapter to you guys as soon as possible so I haven't re-edited it as I normally due. So don't pay attention to any mistakes. I tried to do the best I could within this short amount of time. Anyways I really like how this chapter came out. It's a bit different than how I usually write and I want to know what you guys think about this new format. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Ten: Separation

Jacob's POV

Running. That's all I did for what seemed like forever but in reality it had been two days. I couldn't stop. As much as I wanted to turn around and shake some sense into Jayden; I couldn't. The imprint didn't let me. Jayden ordered me to run back to La Push and I had no choice in the matter. Fucking imprint. It's what got me in this whole mess in the first place. Why couldn't I have just fallen in love the normal way with a normal freaking girl. No. That was too much to ask. First I needed to fall in love with Bella who was pretty much a magnet for any form of danger and then came Jayden.

Images of her beautiful green eyes flashed before me. Her luscious lips and her breathtaking smile that could light up the whole room all things I absolutely loved about her. I thought about a second and shook my head. No; I could never hate the imprint because it brought me to her.

I needed to do everything and anything in my power to get back to her because no matter how fucked up our relationship was, I loved her and nothing and no one was going to take her away from me. Not even Jayden, herself. I just had to find a way to show her that it wasn't the imprint that made me want to be with her. It was just her. She was what made my life special, she is who I look forward to seeing when i wake up in the morning and she is the one I fall asleep thinking about. She is my everything and I sure as hell wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers because of one stupid mistake.

I needed her to trust me again, trust in us and I was going to try my hardest to get her to see my side of things but first I needed to figure out how to get back to her. She didn't understand that the imprint was going to tear us both apart both physically and emotionally. I knew this was going against what my imprint asked and that it was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done in life but I needed to be done; for us. Otherwise she will never believe in the fact that I could love even without the imprint.

I don't know how long I ran but exhaustion and relief was about all I could feel when I saw the all too familiar red house approach. I phased and grabbed an old pair of sweats that were placed in the emergency clothes box outside my house that was placed there for cases like these where you shredded whatever clothes you were wearing before the phase.

As I started walking towards the house, I saw my dad opening the door and rolling out towards me.

"Son, what are you doing here?" He asked as I got closer.

"Thanks for the greeting old man. I feel so loved." I told him laughingly but he just stared at me. Damn it. I'm thirty five years old and my dad still sees right through me.

"What happened Jacob?" He simply said and I sighed. I guess I should just let it all out.

"I told Jayden the truth. She said that she forgave me but that she felt that the only reason I ever really had for telling her was because of the imprint. That in any other relationship, I wouldn't feel guilty for what I had done." I said as I ran a hand over my face in frustration. "She basically doesn't believe that I do anything out of free will anymore. She thinks that the imprint is what controls my action."

"That still doesn't explain why you ran all the way here Jacob. You aren't the kind of guy that runs from his problems. At least not anymore." My dad said and I frowned as he referred to the time I ran away because I couldn't deal with my emotions when all the Bella drama went down.

"She ordered me to leave, dad. She said that if the imprint truly didn't dictate my decisions then I would be able to go back to her if that was what I wanted." I explained to him. "Tell me there is a way dad." I pleaded him. "Tell me there is a way for me to get back to her."

"Come inside son. We have a lot to discuss."

"Son, what I am about to tell you is something that was passed on from my father to me and I think it is time for you to hear it." He took a deep breathe. "It's the story of Gabriel Black and his imprint."

"Gabriel? I didn't know Ephraim's brother had been a wolf." I asked as I sat down on the living room couch.

"The fact that Gabriel was a part of Ephraim's pack has been kept a secret because the council thought that it would be best to keep what happened to him hidden unless it was necessary. Now, looking at you son, I know it's necessary." He said as he ran a hand through his hair, which he normally did when he was nervous about something. "You see Gabriel had always been a little troubled. He always grew up in the shadow of his brother and that had a lasting effect on him. He grew jealous of the life Ephraim had. He didn't care that much for the power of being chief but he envied Ephraim's family. He wanted to find love and happiness, but most of all he wanted to find his imprint.

Ephraim understood his brother needed some time away from the tribe to breathe and possibly find what he was searching for. So he encouraged Gabriel to go on a vision quest. Gabriel agreed and headed out into the woods and hopefully towards his future. While he was on his quest he found her. She was a woman of an indescribable beauty. She had eyes the colour of smoke and milk chocolate skin. Gabriel couldn't help but phase back into his human form and fall to his knees in front of the women that would forever hold his heart.

She walked towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. Her simple touch evoked the deepest sense of desire in Gabriel. Aria, the winds told him. So he spoke it and she nodded. That was her name. She bent on her knees to be at the same level as he and whispered in his ear that she had travelled through the winds looking for the one that would make her whole.

He looked into her eyes once again and lost himself. There on the forest floor he took her and claimed her as his own. His wolf had taken over and had recognized that this was the one for him." I knew better than to ask questions when my dad was retelling a story but I couldn't help myself. I had to know.

"So he found her and claimed her. What is so controversial about that?" I asked and my dad just shook his head.

"You see Jacob, Aria had only been an apparition. She was no more than a dream induced by his vision quest. Therefore, when he woke up the next morning she had disappeared. Of course she had never been there in the first place.

"He searched for her though. Something in his gut told him he did not imagined her and when he finally made it back home, months later she was there. He felt a weight had been lifted from him as he stared at her eyes but all those feelings shattered when he noticed the man in the back of her rubbing her protruding belly." She had been pregnant. I could not imagine what he must have felt like. I don't know what I would if I ever found out that Jayden was pregnant with another man's child. I felt a menacing growl rise from within just thinking about it but I held it in. Not wanting to interrupt my father.

"See Aria came from the Makah reservation and during the months that Gabriel had been away she had been promised to Levi Uley and had married him. When Gabriel informed them of the imprint Aria refused. She had grown to love Levi and had promised herself to him. Gabriel could not believe that it was possible for Aria to refuse the imprint but she did. She thought that the imprint would take away any independence she had and she also had no desire for destroying her family. Levi understood that Gabriel hurt from the broken imprint but he stood by his wife. This, however, lead to Gabriel's demise.

You see Jacob, imprints are not meant to be broken. Once a wolf has found his imprint, she is his everything and without her a wolf will grow mad. She would have brought balance to his life, but she refused to see the possibility of a better life and completely shut him out.

Gabriel grew restless and with time began to hate everything around him. He saw his brother, Chief of the tribe, happy with a family there to support him. He saw Levi, married to the woman who was supposed to bring him children not Levi. He saw all the happiness that surrounded him and it triggered the angry side of him that had always remained dormant.

Ephraim saw the change in his brother and urged him to find a life elsewhere. That maybe it would help ease the pain if he did not need to see his imprint everyday. However, Gabriel refused. He challenged Levi instead. He believed that he should prove to the tribe and to Aria that Levi wasn't the man for Aria. That Levi was not good enough for her. Levi and Ephraim tried to reason with him, but he would not listen and threatened Levi that if he did not do this he would kill his newborn baby.

Gabriel had taken it too far and the direct attack to his family triggered Levi's inner wolf. They fought. They fought hard and long until Levi's wolf got the upper hand and snapped Gabriel's neck right in front of Aria. She would never be the same. The despair she felt when the imprint completely severed affected her greatly. She had always felt a tugging towards Gabriel but now, with him gone she felt like her life had been drained out of her. As much as she tried to hide it from Levi he knew that Gabriel's death had destroyed whatever fire she had inside of her. A few years later, the whole in her heart had grown to be too much and she chose to join Gabriel in death."

I stared at my dad, expecting him to tell me that this was a joke. That an imprint could not lead to the death of two loved ones. Instead of saying anything, my dad just sat there letting me take it all in.

"Are you telling me that if Jayden refuses the imprint this is what is going to happen?" My dad took a deep breath before answering and I knew I would hate whatever came out of his mouth.

"I am saying that you better find a way to get back to her and show her that you really do love her for her because Gabriel is the only example we have ever had of a broken imprint and think about it Jake. What would you do if Jayden moved on to someone else." I didn't even need to think before answering.

"I would kill them."

"Exactly Jake. Jayden has helped shape the man you are today and I am not going to lose her. So tell me, how are you getting her back?" He asked and I was surprised. It's not everyday I hear my dad speak to me in the stern voice he used to when I lived here.

"I don't know dad. She ordered me to stay here, so how am I supposed to get her back?"

"You were always the best at finding loopholes in orders Jake. What makes this situation any different?" He asked and I sighed. I didn't know how I would this time though. She was pretty specific with her indications.

Jayden's POV

Three weeks. That's how long it took for me to finally crack.

Once I said goodbye to Jacob, I had my cry and moved on. I knew that if it was meant to be, he would find his way back. The only problem was I couldn't bare think of him because the moment I did I would feel the sharpest pain in my heart telling me, urging me to go back to him. I was strong though. I didn't want the imprint to rule over me, so I drowned myself in work. I attended a photography seminar at the University and it was helping me escape reality. I got to experience the world through the lens and there is nothing I found more therapeutic.

Now, three weeks later, I was a wreck. I woke up crying every night because the pain in my chest was unbearable. I would spend my days on my back porch looking out at the woods hoping that he would reappear so that we could go back to the way things were.

Alice and Jasper stayed mostly away from me since my mood was becoming too much for Jasper to bear. Bella told me that I needed to think about other things, that I shouldn't dwell on the fact that Jacob wasn't here, that it would ultimately eat me alive but I didn't care. It already was. Edward had a different approach, he tried to reason with me that my decision to shut Jacob out of my life was not the right thing to do. That he had been in Jake's mind and he had no doubt that he loved me. The problem was I knew that he loved me, I just wanted Jacob to show me that it wasn't because of that damn imprint! Rose would rave about the fact that we had finally gotten ride of the dog stench and Emmett would just make lame ass jokes to brush off the situation.

Mama was the most patient with me. She would come into my room every night and comfort me. She would bake me whatever sweets I desired and most of all, she never looked at me with pity. She was understanding in my decision and so was papa although he wasn't as open to sharing his feelings as Mama was.

On the fourth week however, my father decided that sending my best friend over for the weekend was the best way to get me back to my old self.

I almost dreaded seeing Claire because I knew Quil would be trailing not far behind and it would only serve as a reminder of what I had left behind.

That doesn't explain however how I ended up at the airport staring into the eyes of the one person I never thought I'd see again.

_12 hours earlier_

Jacob's POV

"You are coming with us Jake." Claire said as she stomped her foot.

"Quil, did you every explain how the imprint works? Jayden banished me to La Push, Claire and until she tells me it's okay, I can't go back." I said as I dropped my head into my hands. I was getting annoyed with everyone coming over and telling me to go back. It's not like I wanted to fucking be here! There is nothing I ever wanted more in life than to be right next to my beautiful Jade but I couldn't fucking do that!

"Will you stop you wallowing Jake for one second and think about what she said to you? Have you ever even tried to go back in her direction?"

"Claire I think that is enough. You said your peace, now you can go to Jay's and tell her that you tried." Quil said as he tried to pull his imprint away from me as I got angrier by the second. I was sick of people telling me I wasn't trying. I was; I just couldn't find a way to get back to her.

When the thought of strangling Claire came to mind I decided that instead of leaving Quil imprintless it might be best to go outside and go for a run.

I ran for as long as I could and found myself in a familiar place. The waterfall I had taken Jayden to before everything turned sour. I took a deep breath and relaxed at the sounds of water crashing onto the rocks.

I looked up at the sky and saw an eagle soar through the winds. It took a dive towards my area and just when it was about to land, it morphed into a man. He was tall, not as tall as me, but at least five foot two, he had dark blond hair and blue eyes. The more I looked at him the more he seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on who this was.

"Jacob Black. It's nice to finally see you face to face." The man said but I took a step back.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked as I continued to scrutinize him.

"I am Daniel Elmore." He answered and suddenly it all made sense. I had seen a picture of him in Jayden's photo album she kept in memory of the time she had spent with her family. This was Jayden's father.

"How is this possible? You are supposed to be dead."

"I am, but my spirit has been watching over my daughter ever since I was killed." He said as he started pacing along the water.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of the country. Keeping an eye on her?" I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"I think we both know why. She is hurting Jacob and only you can take that pain away."

"Dear god, not you too!" I growled.

"Yes, Jake. I am here to help you get back to Jayden so sit down and listen." He said as he motioned to the tree bark behind me and I couldn't help but grin at the thought that Jayden had gotten all her spunk from her father. "What did Jayden say when she sent you back to La Push?"

"She told me that I needed to go live my life like I would have had I never known her." I said as I replayed the one thing in my head I did not want to relive.

"What else Jake?"

"She said that if it was meant to be, I would find a way back to her." I answered and sighed in desperation. Wouldn't everyone just quit trying to help me find a way around the order. There wasn't a solution. I was stuck here for what could be forever.

"That's not all Jake. She told you one last thing and that is your loopwhole." I raised my head and stared at Jayden's father.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You need to figure it out yourself Jake. You are almost there." I saw him look into the sky take a deep breath. He looked over at me. "Tell her I love her and that I will always be with her." And just like that the eagle was once again soaring through the skies.

"Daniel wait!" I screamed into the wind. "You never told me what she said."

An hour later, I was back home and exhausted from the day. I grabbed a plate of food and was about to sit down to eat dinner with my dad when there was a knock on the door. For some odd reason I had hope that it was Jayden but that had only been wishful thinking because when I opened the door I was faced with my worst nightmare.

"Jake, hi! It's been so long." She said as she came in and wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close. "I missed you so much." She whispered into my ear and I felt goosebumps run down my spine while my mind was screaming "_get the fuck away from her_." I took a step back and detached her from me.

"Ness, what a surprise." I said with no enthusiasm and she pouted.

"Are you not happy to see me Jakey?" She asked and I had to fight back the urge to barf. How in the world had I ever allowed myself to be close to her. She was absolutely not what I was looking for in a woman.

"I'm just surprised is all." I said as I scratched the back of my neck and looked over to where my dad had been but he had disappeared. The old man had probably ran as soon as he heard her annoying voice. _Smart man_.

"Well, I am more surprised about the fact that you have been in town for four weeks and have not come to see me." She said as she took a step toward me and I took another two steps back.

"Ness," I took a minute to compose myself. _How to let her down nicely? _"I am kind of involved with someone right now, so whatever happened between us in the past should stay in past. You get what I'm saying Vanessa?" I asked and she just raised her eyebrow.

"Really? That's not what is going around town. I hear that you ran back here because she didn't want to be with you anymore."

"It's more complicated than that Ness. Jade and I have a lot of history. I am not about to let," I looked at her and bit my tongue. There was no point in saying that she was a major part of the reason why Jayden and I were having problems right now. "A misunderstanding come in the way of our relationship." I finally said and she took another step towards and I panicked as I felt the wall hit my back. She had me cornered. _Fuck._

"Come on Jake, you are free now. Just like you were two years ago. We could just have a little fun like we did that night." She said as she pressed her curvaceous body to mine but that didn't even bother me right now. Something she had said flashed in front of my eyes.

"What did you just say Ness?" I asked as I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"That you were free to do what you wanted Jake. _She_ isn't here to stop you." She sneered and I smiled.

"Ness, oh my god you got it!" I said as I kissed her cheek and ran to my room. I started pulling on some long pants and a nice button down shirt. All of my nice clothes was still at my house in Syracuse but this would have to do. I grabbed the phone in my room and called Quil as I pushed Vanessa out the front door and shut the door. Not even registering her shocked and angry expression.

"Hey Jake! Listen I'm sorry for what Claire said earlier," He said and I stopped him.

"None of that matters right now Quil. What time is your flight to Syracuse?" I asked as I paced around the livingroom.

"The flight leaves Port Angeles in an hour why?"

"Book me a ticket Quil. I'm on my way." I said with a grin on my face.

"You mean..."

"Yeah. I found a way to get her back." I closed the line and said goodbye to my father. In just a few hours I would finally get to see those beautiful green eyes and I silently sent a thank you to Daniel for helping me see the light.

**As always Reviews give you Teasers, so press the button right under here ;)**


	13. Free

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I finally finished my winter semester and just started my summer one. This chapter was really hard for me since I tend to stay away from highly emotional scenes but this one was necessary for the story to continue. It's a bit shorter than usual but don't worry next chapter will come much sooner since I have a little more time on my hands. Also, I wanted to know how come there was no response from last chapter. Did you guys not like it? Anyways let me know in the reviews. **

Chapter 11: Free

Jayden's POV

I blinked and blinked once more because I was sure this was a dream. However, every time I opened my eyes he was still in front of me with his usual shit eating grin. I couldn't smile back though, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't because I was in shock. How had he made it back? I had been clear in my indications, he was not to come back. He should be living the life free of me. Living the life he deserved without a constant threat looming over him because of me.

"Jayden." He said my name and I let his soothing voice wash over me. I thought I would never hear it again. I thought I would never see him again.

Jacob took a step towards me and I tried to take a step back but a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded his head towards Jacob. I turned my head to stare at Jacob once more and his grin had vanished. Instead, he looked worried.

"You're here." I said, he just nodded and hesitantly took another step forward. I didn't back up this time though, instead I took two big steps and found myself wrapped in the warmth I had missed so much.

"I'm here Jade." He whispered as I felt the tears start to trail down my cheeks and onto his shirt. After a few seconds, I took a step back and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my jacket. At that moment Claire chimed in.

"Jayden we all missed you." She said as she hugged me briefly.

"Me too Claire."

"You could have called!" She said as she walked back to where Quil was waiting with open arms.

"Sorry, I've been," looked over at Jacob. "Out of it lately." It was awkward for a moment but trust Quil to fix that right up.

"Well, it's nice to see you Jayden. Jake, Carlisle, how about we go get the luggage."

"Sure, sure." Jacob said in his usual fashion and the men walked towards the baggage carrousel. Giving Claire and I some privacy even though we all knew they could hear us.

"How did you do it?" Claire asked and I lifted my eyebrow questioningly. "You know... stay away from him for this long. I've been dreading College for that reason. I'm only going to see Quil on weekends and we have never been separated that long. I don't know how I'll handle it."

"I can't really say Claire. You circumstances are much different than Jake and mine's. I won't lie to you, it's hard," I took a minute to choose my words wisely. I didn't want to discourage her. I knew how important it was to her to get her diploma and become a teacher. "You're strong Claire. You'll manage and if ever things get too rough, you know Quil will do anything for you. Even move if that was what you wanted." I said as I tried not to wince at the thought that their imprint was so much more functional than Jake and mine's.

"I would never ask him to do that. His life, his job, his pack is in La Push. I can't ask him to move to Seattle. It would be so selfish of me." At that comment I did wince however. I had done exactly that with Jacob. I had taken him away from his life in La Push, his pack and his family, all because of that stupid imprint. It was all too much for me. Jake coming back, Claire reaffirming my thoughts that I was only ever thinking about myself; I needed a minute alone to breathe and take all this in. I didn't want to break. I wasn't going to break.

"I'm sorry Claire. I just need to use the washroom for a minute." I said as I walked away.

"I'll come with you." Claire said as she walked towards me but I held up my hand.

"I'm just going to freshen up. All this crying has ruined my mascara." I said with an unsteady smile. Claire hesitated, not sure if I was telling the truth. "Please Claire. Just let me go." I said to her without speaking so that I wouldn't be heard. She nodded and looked over at Jake.

"I'll keep him occupied." She answered back the same way.

Once I got there. I locked myself in one of the stalls and pictured my room in my head. Seconds later, I once again found myself crying on my comforter with Esme rubbing my back. As I quieted down Esme decided it was a good time to ask me what was going on.

"We thought you would be happy that he was back princess. Aren't you happy?"

"I am Mama. It was such a relief to see him again. Be near him again." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because it doesn't change the fact that I am the person that took him away from everything he loves." I said and then hid my face in my pillows.

"You didn't take me away Jayden." Jake said as Esme kissed my forehead with her cold lips and glided out of the room.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked as I sat up and wrapped my legs around my chest.

"I ran." He answered casually as he scratched the back of his head which in turn made me realize his state of undress. He wore a pair of cutoffs, much like those he left in a bin in the woods in case of an emergency. I thought about it for a second and figure they were probably the same pair seeing as how the clothes he had worn in the airport were nowhere to be seen. I could only guess that they were torn to pieces when he phased after he realized I was no longer in the airport. "Jade?" He said as he interrupted my thoughts."Why did you disappear?"

"I needed to be alone Jake. Claire said some things and it hit too close to home." I explained as I watched him sit on the edge of the bed. He gave me a hesitant look, asking me if it was okay and I nodded but didn't move closer to him.

"About being selfish? Jade, you have to know that that is not true!" He exclaimed and I should have known he would be listening.

"I don't know that Jake. All I know is that the imprint has caused more problems for us then anything."

"Are you listening to yourself? I am here Jayden. Do you not get that? You ordered me to leave and I came back!" He said as I got up to pace. "You said that if it was what I really wanted, I would find a way back. Here I am Jayden. I came back because I wanted to, not because of the imprint, not because you told me so but because that was what I wanted."

"It doesn't change what I did Jacob. I took you away from everything you knew, I made you live with your sworn enemies, made you live in the same house as the girl who broke your heart, made you witness their happiness while you were stuck playing dress up with a kid." I explained to him, wishing that he could just understand that I had no right to love or be loved by him because of everything I had done.

"That's just it Jayden! You were a kid. You never forced me to do anything and you were too young to flat out "order me" as you say." He said as he took my hand and kissed each one of my knuckles very gently. I felt my knees buckle at the sensation of his warm lips on my skin but I needed to stay strong. I couldn't, shouldn't be so affected by the simplest touch. It wasn't normal. "You need to stop being so stubborn Jayden and accept the fact that I am here and I am not about to leave your side." I looked away not liking him pointing out my faults. "Face it Jade. You're stuck with me."

"What happens the next time I accidentally _order_ you to do something Jake. The imprint makes me able to control you and I don't like it. You should have the right to do whatever you want whether I like it or not." I huffed as I watched Jacob smirk. "Why are you smiling Jake. This isn't something that should make you happy. Do you like being manipulated into doing everything I ask?" I frowned, however, as his grin turned into a full blow sunny Jacob smile.

"Try it." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Try ordering me to do something." He said as he took another step closer to me so that I was being pushed against the wall and his warm, intoxicating heat was enveloping me. "Go on Jade, I dare you." Oh how Jacob knew me well. I hated being dared because I felt like if I didn't do whatever I was asked to do, the other would have the right to call me a pussy and with reason.

"Fine. If this is what you want Jacob, I'll do it. But I certainly don't like it." I took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. I noticed the slightest hesitation on his part but it was gone in a flash and all that was left was the heat that would soon consume me. "I want you to get away from me Jake. Go back to your house and leave me alone." I said with conviction and his smirk appeared once again as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"No." He said as he kissed the hollow of my neck and my eyes closed as I enjoyed the moment. I cursed him once more for knowing my weak spots but then again,

"Wait a minute, what do you mean _no_?"

"That explanation is going to wait. The others just got here." He said as he wrapped his hand around mine and dragged me down the stairs. We passed Mama on our way down and she lifted her eyebrow when she noticed our linked hands but thankfully didn't say anything. Once we got to the front door Claire, Quil and Carlisle all froze waiting for either of us to explain. I looked up at Jacob and saw that he was waiting too. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Things aren't perfect, but we are working on it." I said and Claire cheered and ran to hug me.

**As always reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
